


Люди из Сансити.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Estrus, Fisting, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Сommune
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Дерек/Стайлз. Омегаверс, где омеги практически секс-рабы. Стайзла, который был бетой, подставили и по приговору вместо тюрьмы – переделка Стайлза в омегу и отправление в концлагерь для принудительного воспроизводства. Его партнер Дерек-альфа, с которым они обязаны зачать как минимум пять детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди из Сансити.

_— Этот тип воркования добрачный или посткоитальный?_   
_— А кретинизм у тебя врождённый? (с) Амели_

_Теперь каждый счастлив (с) О, днм._

_— А «родители»? — вопросил Директор._   
_Неловкое молчание. Иные из студентов покраснели. Они еще не научились проводить существенное, но зачастую весьма тонкое различие между непристойностями и строго научной терминологией. Наконец один набрался храбрости и поднял руку._   
_— Люди были раньше... — Он замялся; щеки его залила краска. — Были, значит, живородящими._   
_— Совершенно верно. — Директор одобрительно кивнул._   
_— И когда у них дети раскупоривались..._   
_— Рождались, — поправил Директор._   
_— Тогда, значит, они становились родителями, то есть не дети, конечно, а те, у кого... — Бедный юноша смутился окончательно._   
_— Короче, — резюмировал Директор, — родителями назывались отец и мать._   
_Гулко упали (трах! тарах!) в сконфуженную тишину эти ругательства, а в данном случае — научные термины. (с)_

 

 

По бетонным дорожкам, по зеленому, идеально выстриженному газону и по стальным высоким автоматическим воротам лупил дождь. Вода хлестала так, что сточные канавы едва-едва справлялись, то и дело захлебываясь потоками. Пахло мокрой грязью и травой.   
  
Стайлз растерянно заморгал, не решаясь выйти из-под защиты козырька в эту беснующуюся стихию. Дженим робко жался к нему, крутил головой по сторонам и подозрительно молчал.  
Стайлз машинально погладил по черным волосам, прижав его голову к своему бедру, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда слева что-то зашуршало, щелкнуло, и над ними раскрылась зонтосфера.  
К плечу Стайлза прикоснулось горячее плечо. По шее пробежали мурашки от чужого жаркого дыхания. Стайлз улыбнулся и наконец-то расслабил напряженную спину.  
  
***  
  
\- Этот? – взвыл Стайлз, увидев вошедшего альфу. – Ой, нет, пожалуйста! Он же похож на мексиканского бандита! Я такого не хочу! Он же как дикарь! А можно другого?  
  
Финсток заморгал. Альфа тоже растерялся, с его суровой небритой физиономии сбежало сердитое, серьезное выражение, брови взлетели вверх. На какую-то секунду скуластое лицо стало совсем молодым, и уязвимым, но альфа тут же взял себя в руки, замкнулся и снова нахмурился.  
  
\- Э-э-эм, - протянул Финсток. – Стилински, пойми меня правильно, у нас тут не омежье брачное агентство, бери, что дают.  
\- Неужели нет ни одного другого альфы? – с отчаянием переспросил Стайлз. – На каком языке с ним вообще разговаривать? На доисторическом?  
\- Дерек, это твоя новая омега, - с насмешкой сказал Финсток, не слушая причитания. – Из вас получится отличная пара, плодитесь и размножайтесь.  
Стайлз затаил дыхание, ожидая, что этот мрачный Дерек скажет… хоть что-нибудь. Тот ничего не сказал, хмыкнул, забрал у Финстока ключи от ошейника Стайлза и вышел.  
\- Чего стоишь? – подсказал Финсток, видя, что Стайлз оцепенел. – Вперед, Стилински, к новой жизни! Пошел!  
  
Стайлз просочился за тяжелую железную дверь, и вздохнул, когда она с глухим стуком закрылась за его спиной, окончательно отсекая его от старого, привычного и свободного мира. Он ожидал увидеть классическую тюремную обстановку – открытые взгляду камеры-одиночки, заключенных в оранжевых робах, низкие потолки. Вместо этого он увидел огромный светлый зал с витражным потолком. Солнце лилось сквозь цветные стекла, растекалось красными, синими, зелеными и фиолетовыми пятнами на мраморном полу. А в этих пятнах копошились дети – Стайлз не видел с такого расстояния, чем они играют, однако это определенно были игрушки.  
Он открыл рот от удивления, заметив большущий подиум, засыпанный подушками. На подиуме сидели, лежали, болтали, читали и, кажется, даже спали омеги. Никаких роб, никаких серых оттенков – наоборот, казалось, что в центре зала взорвалась радуга. Все было цветное, красочное, почти кислотное, и даже резало глаза. Омеги были разодеты как павлины, даже на свободе Стайлз не видел настолько разряженных людей.   
Что-то неправильное в этой гаремной картине царапнуло глаз – Стайлз сообразил, что совсем не видит альф. Он поморгал, сгоняя последствия от радужного удара, и заметил невнятное движение вдоль стен. Вот там и были альфы – невзрачные, в белых майках, в серых и черных джинсах, они просто сливались со стеной по сравнению с омегами. Альфы, насколько Стайлз мог видеть, собирались кучками вокруг тренажеров, играли... в карты, что ли? – и болтали, бурно жестикулируя.  
А где жестокие драки альф? Где опущенные, избитые и подавленные омеги на последних месяцах беременности? Где публичные унизительные случки?   
\- Успокоился? – негромко спросили рядом.   
Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности, резко повернулся и едва не уперся носом в подошедшего альфу.  
Его альфу. Вот же черт.   
  
\- У нас тут не тюрьма, - усмехнулся тот, чуть-чуть приподняв верхнюю губу. – Выдыхай.  
Стайлз дернул щекой и попятился.  
\- Ты, наверное, уже настроился на железные миски и пластиковые вилки? – с легким ехидством поинтересовался Альфа. – Вынужден тебя разочаровать.   
Стайлз забыл, как его звали. Дэвид, что ли?  
\- Пойдем, - предложил Альфа, - я покажу тебе, где ты будешь жить.  
Стайлз нерешительно поплелся за ним, сверля взглядом широченную спину в белой майке. Сквозь майку просвечивало какое-то темное пятно, наверное, татуировка. Ну, этому он не удивился. Стайлз ждал, что альфа будет татуирован с ног до головы, но руки и шея были чистыми.   
\- Меня зовут Дерек, - проговорил тот, не оглядываясь. – И если тебе интересно, со мной можно говорить на английском и испанском. Я понимаю беглый китайский, но сомневаюсь, что ты его знаешь.  
Он полуобернулся и широко, с издевкой, улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я думал, что должен ж-жить с альфой, - Стайлз откашлялся, прогоняя из голоса дрожь и жалкий сип.  
\- Именно, - согласился Дерек. – Ты будешь жить со мной.  
Стайлз остановился как вкопанный, как ни странно Дерек тоже моментально встал.   
\- Что?  
\- То есть, мы идем к тебе? – настороженно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Я твой альфа, - терпеливо повторил Дерек. – Мы идем ко мне, да.  
Стайлз затравленно оглянулся.  
  
Они уже спустились по лестнице, обогнули светлый зал и почти нырнули в широкий коридор. Коридор, кстати, был выстлан коврами, вокруг бегали дети, а мимо, туда-сюда, ходили все, кому не лень. Стайлз ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Дереку кто-то пару раз кивнул, и он ответил кивком, не отвлекаясь.   
\- Я еще не готов, - прямо сказал Стайлз, краснея. – Моя терапия не окончена.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко сказал Дерек. – Погоди… ты что, думаешь, что я тебя нагну прямо у дверей?  
\- А ты нет? – опасливо спросил Стайлз, почему-то ощущая себя идиотом не на своем месте.  
Дерек снова блеснул белыми зубами. У него был неправильный прикус, но его это совсем не портило.   
\- Нет, - пообещал он Стайлзу, кажется, едва сдерживая смех. – Пойдем, сам все увидишь.  
Стайлз прижал к себе сумку, надеясь отбиться ей, если Дерек вдруг передумает. Правда, бежать ему все равно некуда, единственный выход из колонии остался за спиной.   
  
\- Что это? – спросил он, не сдержав удивления, когда они свернули в другой коридор. – Что там было?  
\- Оранжерея, - серьезно ответил Дерек. – Послушай, зайчик, ты откуда такой запуганный и отсталый?  
\- Что? – Стайлз оскорбился и перестал бояться. – Я не запуга… я не отсталый!  
\- Это не тюрьма, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Это полноценный закрытый городок. Ты, кажется, пересмотрел тупых сериалов.  
\- Может, тут и омегам не делают детей конвейером? – холодно спросил Стайлз.  
Он ненавидел, когда над ним смеялись.  
\- Делают, - заверил его Дерек. – Именно конвейером. К обоюдному удовольствию.  
\- Да как это может быть удовольствием? – рассердился Стайлз. – Это вам, альфам, может и удовольствие, но что хорошего в том, что тебя раз за разом фаршируют, как рыбину?!  
\- О, интересно, - пробормотал Дерек. – Сколько тебе инъекций осталось?  
\- Две, - процедил Стайлз, он уже пожалел о своей горячности.   
Не стоило показывать незнакомому альфе, насколько для него болезненна эта тема.  
\- Понятно, - буркнул тот. – Это наше крыло.  
  
Стайлз остановился и едва не выронил сумку, рассматривая достопримечательности.  
Витражный потолок напоминал тот, что Стайлз уже видел, правда, поменьше. Вместо детской зоны тут был бассейн, в котором кто-то плавал, пофыркивая. От бассейна, огороженного красивым невысоким заборчиком, расходились коридоры, все как один устланные коврами, расписанные и раскрашенные.   
Если это и была тюрьма – то какая-то слишком уж дорогая и красивая.  
\- Наш поворот, - сообщил Дерек. – Если пойти направо – будет зимний сад нашего квартала, через поворот – детская, а вот там, тренажерный зал, прачечная и… а ладно, я тебе потом все покажу, чтобы ты не заблудился.  
  
Коридор закончился раздвоенным тупиком. Дерек показал на левую дверь:  
\- Там живут наши соседи, Джексон и Лидия, а тут живу я…будем жить мы.  
Стайлз громко сглотнул и переступил порог.  
\- Ну что, пора насиловать? – поинтересовался Дерек, закрывая дверь на замок.  
Стайлз вспотел и попятился от него.  
Дерек засмеялся, открыто и искренне, обошел его, мимоходом забрав сумку, и скрылся где-то внутри.   
  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и опустился на корточки. Ноги страшно дрожали, колени тряслись, как желейные. Он так себя напугал, пока его конвоировали в Сансити, что едва не упал в обморок, пока его обыскивали, детали прививки и готовили к многолетнему заключению. Стайлз даже набросал себе примерный образ будущего альфы – некто огромный, шкафообразный, с блестящей лысиной, татуированный по самые пятки, тупой и грубый. Словом, образ был такой, что Стайлза подташнивало от одной мысли, что нечто подобное может к нему прикоснуться.  
В общем-то, его новый альфа не слишком-то отличался от выдуманной страшилки – он был высоким и да, шкафообразным, правда, вместо блестящей лысины у него были густые черные волосы, татуировка была всего одна, и он, вроде, был не лишен проблеска интеллекта в глазах. Можно даже сказать, симпатичный парень, только вот что он за человек? Может, он скрытый садист?   
  
\- О чем задумался? – почти любезно спросил альфа, вынырнув из прохода.  
\- Ты не скрытый садист? – брякнул Стайлз, не успев удержать язык за зубами.  
Альфа вскинул густые брови, а Стайлз покраснел до ушей. Да господи, что ж он себя выставляет таким идиотом-то?  
\- Может быть, - вдруг ответил альфа. – А что, ты скрытый мазохист?  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Стайлз. – Я нормальный! Я вообще не омега!  
\- За что тебя сюда отправили? – спросил вдруг альфа. – Что ты натворил?  
  
Когда оказалось, что Стайлза все-таки закатают в колонию и связи отца бессильны ему помочь, отец предложил ему отвечать на подобные вопросы, что он убил альфу. На какое-то время это сдержит любопытных.  
Стайлз уже открыл рот, но передумал, увидев смешливые огоньки в светлых глазах альфы. Тот каким-то образом знал, что Стайлз скажет. Знал и заранее веселился.  
\- Я подрабатывал курьером, - честно сказал Стайлз, - на меня записали вызов… а когда я приехал туда, там был убитый альфа… честное слово, я не знаю, кто это сделал, но я… и…   
Он попытался сглотнуть комок в горле. Разом нахлынули страшные воспоминания – как он перепугался, споткнулся и упал прямо в кровь убитого. Как быстро и беспощадно его обработали на суде, подвергли унизительной процедуре и вынесли приговор.   
\- Я не… я не делал ничего, - выдохнул он, почти задыхаясь от ужаса и отвращения.  
Альфа посерьезнел, подошел к нему и заглянул в лицо.  
\- Мне жаль, однако уже ничего не исправишь, - сказал он искренне. – Тебе начали терапию, она непоправима. Придется тебе смириться со своим новым положением. Попытайся найти в нем плюсы.  
\- Какие тут могут быть плюсы? – горько спросил Стайлз. – Я бета, я всю жизнь презирал омег.   
\- Ну… - альфа задумался. – Я тебя выбрал, а я клевый.   
Стайлз так и поперхнулся от возмущения.  
\- Если ты не будешь выводить меня из себя – я не буду тебя бить, - сообщил Дерек. – Но если ты будешь слушаться – я не буду тебя обижать. И у меня хорошая потенция. Выполнишь свой гражданский долг и выйдешь на свободу.  
  
Лучше бы не утешал. У Стайлза в глазах потемнело – его никогда в жизни никто не бил, только охранники перед судом отвесили пару затрещин, а мысли о предстоящей беременности вообще вызывали у него тошноту. Он оцепенел от слов Дерека, по спине потек холодный пот, а во рту пересохло.  
  
\- Блин, да что с тобой такое? – изумился тот. – Ты шуток не понимаешь? Кто тебя так напугал, зайчик?  
\- Я не зайчик, - Стайлз словно со стороны услышал свой дрожащий голос. – Я Стайлз.  
\- Вот и отлично, - согласился Дерек.  
Только в глазах у него так и осталась подозрительная задумчивость, словно он сделал себе какую-то зарубку на будущее.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе твои апартаменты.  
Стайлз побрел за ним на подкашивающихся ногах. Место выглядело обжитым, видимо, Дерек давно тут жил.   
\- Кухня, - сообщил Дерек. – Есть общая столовая, и пара ресторанов, но я люблю готовить. Ты умеешь готовить?  
\- Так себе, - признался Стайлз. – Яичницу и оладьи.  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- Детская, - он кивнул на плотно закрытую дверь. – Пока пустая, но мы это поправим, да?  
Стайлз снова зашатался. Дерек ухмыльнулся и повел его дальше.  
\- Маленькая гостиная.  
Стайлз посмотрел на стол, заваленный каким-то хламом, и заметил под столом пустые бутылки.  
\- Ты выпиваешь? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
Дерек заморгал от неожиданности.  
\- У меня много друзей, - сказал он снисходительно, сообразив, о чем Стайлз думает. – Часто собираются компании, привыкай.  
\- Я не люблю людей, - буркнул Стайлз.  
\- Я уже заметил, - миролюбиво согласился Дерек. – Ты вообще какой-то странный, но это поправимо.  
\- Беременностью? – едко спросил Стайлз, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать альфе по уху – явно неправильно начинать совместную жизнь с драки.  
Дерек широко ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Спальня, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Именно здесь, на этой постели мы…  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – перебил его Стайлз.  
Светлые глаза посерьезнели. Дерек перестал скалиться.   
\- Ты забавно реагируешь, - сказал он честно. – Мне нравится тебя дразнить.   
Стайлз отвернулся от него, закусив губу. Чертова терапия действовала, гормоны скакали, и он чуть не разревелся от неожиданно вспыхнувшей яркой обиды. Ему сломали жизнь, вырвали из привычных условий и запихнули в красивую, но прочную клетку, где из него насильно сделают инкубатор. А этот скот забавляется, ему-то что.  
Стайлз выдохнул, успокоился и повернулся к Дереку. Тот больше не смеялся.  
  
\- За что тебя сюда закатали? – спросил Стайлз, надеясь, что голос не начнет дрожать.  
\- Ни за что, - ответил Дерек. – Я сам записался в программу и прошел отбор.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – Стайлз так удивился, что прекратил жалеть себя.  
Дерек посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
\- Скажи, зайка, - протянул он, щурясь. – А ты вообще хоть чуть-чуть в курсе, как живут альфы и омеги?  
\- Ну… смотрел пару передач по телеку, - Стайлз заморгал. – А что?  
\- У тебя не было ни одной знакомой альфы? – удивился Дерек.   
\- Я жил в приличном районе, - процедил Стайлз.  
\- Понятно, - Дерек помолчал, поскреб подбородок и вздохнул. – Ну, в общем, я сам тебя выбрал, теперь никто мне не виноват.  
  
Гормоны. Чертовы гормоны. Стайлз отвернулся и уставился на огромную квадратную кровать. Он страшно злился на себя и на Дерека, но слезы текли по щекам, совершенно не слушаясь. Стайлз не видел ни единой причины плакать – альфа вроде был вменяемым, и с ним можно было договориться о нормальной, взаимовыгодной жизни. Но глупое тело, глупая сущностью, которую разбудили инъекциями, рыдала огромными слезами из-за того, что альфа был им недоволен и разочарован.  
Дерек молча положил ладонь ему на плечо и попытался повернуть его к себе, но Стайлз вырвался.  
\- Послушай, я тебя не виню и не осуждаю, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Когда терапия закончится, тебе станет легче.   
\- Куда уж легче! – прорыдал Стайлз. – Я и так дурацкая слезливая бомба с гормонами!  
\- Поверь мне, будет легче, - авторитетно сказал Дерек.   
\- Ты что, медик?!  
\- Я все понемногу, - Дерек подышал ему в затылок. – Я же альфа, меня готовили.  
Стайлз нервно утер ладонями лицо, шмыгнул носом и неожиданно успокоился, как отрезало.  
\- Что тут еще?  
\- Ванная, - подсказал Дерек, легонько пихая его в спину. – Тебе, кстати, стоит умыться и принять горячую ванну.  
\- Почему ты меня выбрал? – невпопад спросил Стайлз.  
Он остановился и посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Потому же, почему тебе заменили пожизненное инъекциями, - серьезно ответил Дерек. – У тебя лицо омеги.  
\- Вовсе нет!  
\- Вовсе да, - возразил Дерек, осторожно взял его подбородок двумя пальцами и принялся всматриваться. – Тонкие черты лица, большой рот, чувствительные уши…  
\- Ну, знаешь, - Стайлз попытался вырваться. – У многих такое лицо.  
\- У тебя виктимность в глазах, - пробормотал Дерек. – То, что ты родился бетой – это какое-то недоразумение, которое правильно решили исправить.   
\- Пошел ты! – рассвирепел Стайлз и хлопнул Дерека по ладони. – Пошел ты!  
\- Ты ведь и сам за собой знаешь, - Дерек потер руку. – Любовь к ласке, повышенная чувственность, агрессивное отрицание своей сущности, подавленный интерес к беременности… ты прямо пособие по латентному омегасексуализму.  
\- Пошел ты! – третий раз заорал Стайлз, схватил свою сумку и забежал в спальню, захлопнув дверь так, что косяк загудел.  
\- Кстати, - донесся из-за двери голос Дерека. – У нас есть отличные аквариумы, очень успокаивает нервы.

***

\- Стайлз, - терпеливо произнесла мисс Морелл.  
  
Терпеливо – ключевое слово. Все, абсолютно все в этом долбанном Сансити относились к нему терпеливо. Дерек. Джексон и Лидия – их соседи. Скотт и Эллиссон – их другие соседи через коридор. Айзек и Эрика – друзья Дерека, которые, слава богу, соседями не были, но жили неподалеку. Даже Бойд – странный знакомый Дерека, относился к нему терпеливо. Омеги с площадки, которые здоровались с ним каждое утро. Альфы, которых он встречал, пока исследовал город и искал возможность для побега. Врачи. Все относились к нему, блядь, терпеливо, и в их снисходительном отношении так и сквозило «погоди, Стайлз, вот скоро ты узнаешь, как тебе повезло, скоро тебе откроется истина». Стайлз не хотел истину. От истины ему снились кошмары. От чертовой, блядь, истины, его тело менялось, превращаясь в невесть что. Маленькие мужские соски увеличились и припухли, зато член, - член! – размером которого Стайлз всегда гордился, заметно съежился и стал зверски чувствительным. А перепады настроения! А кровотечение черт знает откуда, кровавые пятна на простыне, которым Дерек зверски обрадовался? А чертов Дерек, который неотступно сопровождал его, вышучивал и из шкуры вылезал, чтобы развлечь и утешить. К счастью, Дерек держал лапы при себе, иначе Стайлз бы точно вскрыл вены.  
  
\- Мы же не можем бросить терапию на половине, - мягко сказала мисс Морелл.  
Она чем-то походила на доктора Дитона, врача, который начал процедуры. Такая же равнодушная отстраненность, щедро сбавленная мнимым участием.   
\- Можем! – решительно сказал Стайлз, отступая к двери. – Хватит делать из меня урода! Я больше не хочу.  
\- Стайлз, - Морелл вздохнула. – Всего четыре укола, ты выдержишь.  
\- Я не хочу выдерживать! – рявкнул Стайлз. – Вы хоть представляете, как они болят?! Вы хоть раз кололи себе что-то подобное?!  
\- Стайлз…  
Морелл больше ничего не успела добавить: Стайлз, успешно отступающий к двери, метнулся, рванул за ручку и вывалился в коридор… прямо в объятия Дерека. Тот поволок его обратно.  
\- Пусти! – заорал Стайлз, брыкаясь. – Пусти меня! Я тебя никогда не прощу! Отпусти!  
\- Тихо, - зарычал Дерек ему на ухо. – Детей пугаешь.  
\- Да пошли они все! – заорал Стайлз еще громче. – Пошли вы все! И ты пошел! Пусти меня!  
  
Дерек заволок его обратно в кабинет, швырнул на медицинское кресло и закрыл дверь на замок. Стайлз оскалился, увидев этот маневр, и отступил к стене.  
\- Куда колоть? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
Морелл показала пальцем на затылок. Дерек так быстро сорвался с места, что Стайлз и пискнуть не успел, а оказался скручен лицом вниз. Дерек удерживал его запястья одной рукой, а другой схватил за затылок и заставил опустить голову. В шею воткнулась иголка, Стайлз завыл, как раненая гиена, и попытался забрыкаться, но Дерек держал крепко. Шея взорвалась секундной болью. Стайлз вдруг осознал, что ему, в сущности, страшно лениво сопротивляться. Все, чего он хочет – это лечь на кушеточку и там заснуть, и пусть его колют хоть каждый час.   
  
\- Держи его крепко, - сказала Морелл, - он сейчас опомнится.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза и засопел, недовольно хныкнул, когда Дерек перевернул его лицом вверх и заставил откинуть голову назад. Зарычал, ощутив холодную иглу в горле. Ах твари, сволочи, залезли к нему в щитовидку, решили сделать из него текущую блядь, самочку! Сейчас он вырвется и всем покажет.   
Стайлз задергался и попытался укусить Дерека за руку. С таким же успехом можно было рваться из объятий стального робота. Стайлз хрипел и рычал от накатывающего бессильного бешенства. Если бы его выпустили, он наверняка бы разнес медицинский кабинет, как торнадо. Его швырнули лицом вниз, придавили так, что он и вдохнуть не мог, и только выругался, грязно и некрасиво, ощутив укол в ягодицу.  
  
Накатила апатия. Стайлз перестал бороться и обмяк. Захотелось плакать, и собственно, он не видел причин отказывать себе в слабости. Только отвернулся, чтобы эти живодеры не видели его слез, и тут же громко, жалобно всхлипнул. Как назло, его перевернули лицом вверх, Дерек склонился над ним, утер большим пальцем мокрую щеку. Стайлз разрыдался, когда наглая бесцеремонная и отвратительная мисс Морелл раздвинула ему ноги, как глупой кукле.   
\- Тссс, - ласково сказал Дерек. – Почти все.  
Вот уж верно, почти все – из него сделали омегу, пустоголовую проблядь, которая годится только для того, чтобы рожать детей и крутиться на кухне. Ну, и еще мерить яркие тряпки. Стайлз чуть не подавился слезами, и охнул, хотя укол в мошонку оказался самым безболезненным. Вот теперь он почувствовал себя нехорошо – резко затошнило, по глазам ударил яркий свет. Стайлз скорчился и попытался подышать открытым ртом. Воздуха не хватало, он вспотел так, что чуть не съехал с края кушетки, ставшей скользкой. Между ног начало жечь. Стайлз слепо пополз куда-то, но его перехватили, быстро закутали в покрывало и куда-то понесли.   
От качки Стайлзу стало совсем худо, он вцепился в чье-то крепкое плечо.  
\- Тихо, - сказал прямо над его головой Дерек. – Тихо, ты молодец, все хорошо.  
  
«Какой же я молодец?» - хотел спросить Стайлз, но ему было так плохо, что он и пискнуть не мог. Глаза резало от света даже под закрытыми веками. Стайлз измученно застонал, дернулся, услышав хлопок, и распростерся по кровати. Стало темно и тихо.   
Он с трудом перевернулся на бок, ткнулся лицом в подушку и неожиданно для себя выблевал завтрак, учуяв сильный резкий запах Дерека. Наверное, это была его подушка, уж слишком она пахла его гелем для бритья и шампунем.  
  
\- Ох, ну блин, - простонал над его головой Дерек, подтверждая догадку.   
На лоб легло мокрое, холодное полотенце, сразу стало намного легче.   
\- Прости, - сказал Стайлз.  
\- Сам виноват, - сказал Стайлз.  
\- Хорошо пахнешь, - сказал Стайлз.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, сволочь, - сказал Стайлз. – Я не забуду, что ты меня держал. Мне плохо, помоги мне. Не трогай меня! Я ничего не вижу, в груди жжет, так больно… руки убрал! Руки свои ебаные убрал! Я зарежу тебя ночью, понял? Я тебя прикончу. Водички, пожалуйста, я хочу пить. Ты так добр ко мне.   
  
\- Я не добр, - возразил Дерек.   
Стайлз понял, что лежит на полу под цветными витражами. Дерек присел перед ним на корточки и с такой силой взял за шею, что Стайлз едва не завизжал.   
\- Я тебя предупреждал? – почти нежно спросил Дерек, сжимая пальцы на затылке. – Я говорил тебе быть послушным?   
Стайлз захрипел и вырвался. Он хотел спросить «что ты себе позволяешь?» - но Дерек сжал пальцы на горле и швырнул Стайлза на пол. Голова взорвалась болью, между ног неожиданно обожгло.   
\- Но я научу тебя послушанию, - пообещал странный, незнакомый и пугающий Дерек.   
Штаны треснули по швам и сползли на пол двумя тряпками, Стайлз попытался забрыкаться, но Дерек схватил его мошонку и сжал с такой силой, что Стайлз заорал не своим голосом. Кто-то неподалеку включил радио, Стайлз, сквозь шум в ушах, услышал мерный, скучающий голос диктора. Тот зачитывал лекцию о взаимоотношениях альф и омег, о заботе, фертильности и каком-то особом строении анатомии. Стайлз перестал понимать. Дерек склонился над ним, сверкая красными, злыми глазами, сжал ладонь на мошонке и проговорил, раня язык о клыки:  
\- Я сделаю из тебя послушную сучку.  
  
Стайлз взлетел, отшвырнув покрывало. Во все стороны посыпались пакеты со льдом. Задремавший на краю кровати Дерек вскинулся и посмотрел на него почти с испугом.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он немного невнятно спросонья. Стайлз отлично вспомнил, как он ворочал розовым языком между белых острых зубов.  
\- Что болит? – взволнованно спросил Дерек. – Стайлз, что?  
\- Кошмар приснился, - пожаловался Стайлз и попытался сесть.  
Тело болело так, словно его били ногами. Стайлз потрогал припухшую ранку на затылке, приложил к ней лед и блаженно зажмурился. До него вдруг дошло, что он только что отлично видел почти в полной темноте. Стайлз выронил лед и приоткрыл один глаз.   
  
Все окна были зашторены, лампы не горели, но он не просто видел очертания предметов, он вполне видел текстуру и детали.   
Например, какие растерянные глаза у Дерека, и какой он взъерошенный и уставший.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги, покачнулся и поймал равновесие. Между ног обожгло. Стайлз посмотрел туда и болезненно застонал, увидев, что его бедный член сократился еще на дюйм, если даже не на два.   
Он схватил простыню, закутался до шеи и поспешил на выход.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал ничего не понимающий Дерек. - Стайлз, что такое?   
Стайлз вывалился в коридор и помчался в общий зал. Он должен был убедиться наверняка. Дерек поспешил за ним, но не останавливал и больше не окликал. Стайлз замер на границе коридора и зала, остановившимся взглядом посмотрел на подиум, на витражи, покачнулся и побрел туда, как робот.  
  
Ночью было пусто, только какие-то альфы сидели в тренажерке. Они вскочили, увидев Стайлза, но успокоились и вернулись на месте, увидев с ним Дерека.   
Стайлз сел на ближайшую подушку и уставился перед собой.   
\- Детка? - шепотом позвал Дерек. – Что?  
\- Мои глаза, - безжизненно ответил Стайлз. – Они изменились?  
Дерек несколько секунд внимательно всматривался в его лицо, и покачал головой в отрицании.  
\- Нет. Ты плохо видишь? У тебя болят глаза?  
\- Я вижу… - Стайлз запнулся, - теперь я вижу, как омеги.   
Дерек моргнул.  
\- Как?  
\- Ты не замечал? – Стайлз покосился на него. – Омеги видят в другом спектре… и я теперь.  
Еще недавно, да что там, вчера он не мог не жмуриться, заходя в этот зал. Краски были такими кислотными, что приходилось несколько секунд привыкать. Но теперь он видел все ровно так, как надо. Обычные краски. Красный. Синий. Зеленый. Лиловый. Малиновый. Если бы не он помнил, каким насыщенным ему казался этот малиновый, он бы в жизни не подумал, что с витражами, стенами и подушками что-то не так.  
  
\- Не замечал, - признался Дерек. – А что?  
Стайлз лег на бок и свернулся эмбрионом.   
\- Теперь я точно омега, - сказал он убито, натянув простыню до ушей. – Все.   
Дерек погладил его по боку.  
Стайлз вдруг резко сел и принюхался.  
\- Ты слышишь?  
\- О, боже, - вздохнул Дерек. – Что? Что я должен слышать?  
\- Запах, - настойчиво сказал Стайлз.   
Он вскочил на ноги и принюхался.  
\- Ничего не чувствую, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Ничего необычного, то есть.  
Стайлз отмахнулся от него и пошел по следу аромата. Пахло приятно, как-то ванильно, сладко.   
\- Стой, стой, куда! – Дерек остановил его и оттащил от пустого коридора. – Там спят, вообще-то.  
\- Что это такое? – требовательно спросил Стайлз, подергав Дерека за руку.  
Тот принюхался, поскреб затылок.  
\- Беременная омега, - сказал он наконец. – Недавно прошла, ты чувствуешь ее запах?  
\- Да, - убито сказал Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку.   
  
Лучше бы он этого не делал.   
Дерек тоже пах. Он пах как свежевыпеченный хлеб, или как горячий кофе. Как пирожное с лимонным кремом. Как шерсть котенка. Как растертые в пальцах сосновые иголки. Это был запах, который сразу же бил под дых, запах безопасности, заботы. Приятный, вкусный.   
Стайлз поймал себя на том, что стоит, словно полудурок, с приоткрытым ртом и таращится на Дерека, глупо сопя и вдыхая.   
Докатился.  
  
\- Так, пойдем, наверное, домой, да? – мягко сказал Дерек и попытался обнять его за плечи.   
Стайлз вывернулся… потому что выворачиваться ужасно не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Дерек держал его в объятиях, и чтобы можно было дышать лимонными котятами и сосновыми пирожными.   
\- Стайлз, Стайлз, - встревоженно сказал Дерек, придерживая его за плечи. – Да что с тобой?  
Стайлз лениво осознал, что почти висит на Дереке. На борьбу с собой, Дереком и всем миром силы не осталось, ужасно захотелось спать.  
\- Тьфу, блин, - выдохнул Дерек. – Как же это, оказывается, все сложно.  
Он поднял Стайлза на руки, устроил на подушках, и прилег рядом.   
\- Разве у тебя было не так? – вяло спросил Стайлз, еле шевеля языком.  
\- У меня ничего такого не было, - ответил Дерек. – Я врожденный альфа. Спи, Стайлз. Не пугай меня своими поступками.  
\- А правда, что у альф на члене шипы для сцепки? – Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- А правда, что у омег зубы в матке? – Дерек усмехнулся, подпихнул под него подушку и прижался сзади. – Стайлз, прошу тебя, усни наконец-то.  
  
Когда Дерек заснул, Стайлз сдернул с него штаны и принялся рассматривать его член. Тот был большой, размером с руку, усыпанный мелкими шипами. Ну, прямо не член, а какой-то отросток Чужого. Стайлз потрогал острые костяные шипы и усомнился, что подобное в него влезет. А почему он раньше не видел, что у Дерека такое хозяйство? Наверное, не смотрел. Господи, да как же Дерек в него это впихнет? Стайлз машинально огладил стоящий член и вдруг застонал от накатившей похоти. Внутри, в животе, все сжалось судорогой, словно какая-то огромная пустота жадно запульсировала. Стайлз облизнулся и понял, что хочет этот член в себя, и прямо сейчас. Но нет, так нельзя, он ведь сразу залетит, а Дерек же спит, он не поверит, что это его ребенок, нужно его разбудить. Или не будить? Стайлз и сам справится, но господи, какой же здоровый хрен. Стайлз крепко сжал его и попытался направить в себя.  
  
\- Стайлз, - мягко и сонно сказали ему на ухо. – Отпусти мою руку, будь добр. Стайлз, отпусти, ты мне локоть вывихнешь. Я никуда не ухожу.  
  
Стайлз плыл в сновидениях и слабо улыбался, наблюдая, как кофейные чашки, наполненные до краев еловыми шишками, гонялись за круглыми пончиками с розовой глазурью. 

***

\- Стайлз.  
\- Уйди.  
\- Стайлз, пожалуйста.  
\- Уйди, я сказал. Оставь меня в покое.  
\- Ты в курсе, что я могу вынести эту дверь с двух пинков? – поинтересовался Дерек, от отчаяния решившись на последний аргумент.  
\- Нахуй иди, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Отъебись от меня, Дерек.  
Некоторое время было тихо. Стайлз перевел дыхание, выбрался из ванной и спустил розовую воду. По внутренней части ноги потекла кровавая капля, Стайлз выругался, схватил рулон туалетной бумаги и вытер дорожку. Стоило ему выпрямиться, как по другой ноге потекли уже две капли. Стайлз зашипел сквозь зубы и снова забрался в ванну.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты как? – спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности, ударился о ванну коленом, и громко послал Дерека туда, откуда тот когда-то выбрался.   
\- Можно мне войти? – спросил вдруг женский голос.  
Отлично, Дерек привел на помощь Лидию. Ту самую Лидию, в которую Стайлз бы несомненно влюбился, если бы его самого не превратили в условную лидию.  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Стайлз. – Нельзя!  
\- Стайлз, немедленно впусти меня, - холодно сказала Лидия. – Хлюпик несчастный, живо открой дверь.  
Кажется, Дерек ахнул. Стайлз так обалдел, что выполз из ванной, приоткрыл дверь и впустил Лидию, тут же захлопнув дверь перед носом Дерека.  
  
Лидия посмотрела на скомканную окровавленную бумагу в раковине, на розовые разводы в ванной, оценивающе посмотрела на Стайлза и вздохнула.  
\- Разве мисс Морелл ничего тебе не говорила по этому поводу?  
\- Говорила, - мрачно признался Стайлз. – Но я не слушал. Мне было противно.  
\- Зато сейчас приятно? – Лидия покачала головой, отодвинула его в сторону и принялась рыться в ящичке под раковиной.  
\- Что ты там ищешь? – удивился Стайлз.  
\- Прокладки, - отозвалась Лидия. – И успокоительное, тебе сейчас все пригодится.   
Стайлз буркнул что-то невразумительное и забрался под воду, обняв себя за колени.  
\- Вот выпей, - Лидия бесцеремонно затолкала ему в рот две таблетки, и положила на край раковины зеленую упаковку. – Сам разберешься?  
\- Наверное, - огрызнулся Стайлз и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Разве твою терапию уже закончили? – Лидия погладила его по голове.  
\- Еще нет, - ответил Стайлз, грустно рассматривая стенку. – Через три недели.  
\- А у тебя уже течка? – Лидия даже руками всплеснула.  
\- Пожалуйста, не называй это так, - попросил Стайлз. – Это ужасно звучит, ужасно выглядит, это так ужасно… что я даже описать не могу. Я в ужасе. Неужели тебе не противно?  
\- Ты не первый бета, которого переделали в омегу, - улыбнулась Лидия. – И даже не сотый. Половина Сансити, особенно из старожилов, из таких. Все проходили через личностный кризис.  
\- А ты? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, принюхиваясь.  
После кратковременной вспышки обоняние вернулось в норму, Стайлз перестал ощущать себя ищейкой.   
  
\- Я – альфа, Джексон омега, - Лидия криво улыбнулась. – Но он врожденный омега, мы переехали сюда, потому что здесь хорошие условия для жизни.   
\- Вы сами приехали?! – поразился Стайлз.  
Лидия посмотрела на него с удивлением.   
\- А что? – спросила она недоуменно. – Сансити – это отличный изолированный городок, где никто не швырнет в тебя бутылку с горючей смесью, только потому, что ты альфа.  
Она улыбнулась, увидев гримасу на лице Стайлза.  
  
\- Я родом из маленького города, - проговорила Лидия. – У нас, знаешь, была отличная городская традиция – альф прилюдно сжигали на костре, а что делали с омегами ты, наверное, догадываешься.  
\- Да, - Стайлз сглотнул.  
\- А в остальном отличное место, - слишком ровно сказала Лидия. – Дружелюбные люди, белые заборчики, дамы с собачками, воскресные проповеди. Я сбежала оттуда раньше, чем моя семья поняла, что их крошка Лидия может отлично гореть вместо факела.  
\- Боже, мне так жаль, - искренне сказал Стайлз.   
\- Почему? – Лидия посмотрела на него с легкой насмешкой. – У меня отличная жизнь, милые соседи, Джексон любит меня и у нас будет куча детей. Это намного лучше, что бомжевать по хайвеям и работать официанткой в придорожных закусочных. Хватит страдать, Стайлз, прими уже свою судьбу.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул.   
\- Что будет дальше? – спросил он подавленно. – Ты, наверное знаешь, что со мной будет?  
\- Знаю, - согласилась Лидия. – Не пройдет и недели, как ты залезешь Дереку в штаны.  
\- Я…  
\- Или он разложит тебя посреди столовой, - Лидия хищно улыбнулась. – Ты слишком хорошо пахнешь, дорогуша, чтобы отпустить тебя просто так.  
\- А… кроме этого? – дрожащим голосом спросил Стайлз. – И перестань, пожалуйста, пожирать меня глазами.   
Лидия фыркнула и отвернулась.  
\- Ничего смертельного, - пообещала она. – Твой организм практически перестроился. После финальной дозы гормонов ты будешь полноценной омегой. Голова болит?  
\- Вроде нет, - подумав, сказал Стайлз. – Иногда болит живот.  
\- Приступы слабости, головокружения? Тошнота?  
\- Головокружения, изредка, - подумав, вспомнил Стайлз. – И…  
\- И приступы похоти? – тактично закончила Лидия.  
\- Да! – облегченно брякнул Стайлз. – Это нормально?  
\- Более чем, - пожала плечами Лидия. – Так что соберись уже, вылезай из ванной и поешь. А еще лучше – выпей сладкого чаю. Жизнь не закончилась, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз закрыл за ней дверь, покрутил упаковку с прокладками и, тяжело вздохнув, принялся читать инструкцию.  
\- Тебе помочь? – деликатно спросил Дерек, поскребшись в дверь.  
Стайлз от неожиданности выронил упаковку.  
\- Да что ты ко мне привязался?! – рявкнул он, рывком открыв дверь.  
Дерек замер на пороге и посмотрел настороженно.   
\- Что ты слоняешься за мной, как бродячая псина? – заорал Стайлз, психуя. – Я совершеннолетний и дееспособный, хватит меня пасти! Я что, даже в ванной не могу побыть один?!  
\- Можешь, - послушно ответил Дерек. – Не истери, я просто проверял…  
\- Я не истерю! – Стайлз едва не завизжал. – Ты считаешь, что я истерик? Так вот я тебе скажу – пошел ты! Ты меня заебал, слышишь?! Ты заебал! Проваливай! Убирайся отсюда!   
Дерек попятился.  
  
Стайлз, тяжело дыша ждал, что Дерек ответит. Тот почесал подбородок, кивнул и миролюбиво сказал:  
\- Хорошо, я ухожу, успокойся.   
\- Не успокаивай меня! – завопил Стайлз с каким-то внутренним сладострастием.   
Ему даже приятно стало от того, что Дерек дал ему повод. И от того, что Дерек молчал и позволял орать на себя.   
Впрочем, орать стало скучно, Дерек ведь не отвечал, только моргал и время от времени облизывал губы. Пару раз на его щеке дернулся желвак, и один раз Дерек сжал кулаки и расслабился. Это Стайлза категорически не устраивало.   
Он перевел дыхание, помассировал саднящее горло, размахнулся и влепил Дереку звонкую пощечину. Дерек дернулся, на его смугловатой, темной от щетины щеке загорелся темно-розовый след. Стайлз тоже ахнул – во-первых, у него заныла ладонь, а во-вторых, он вдруг осознал, как жалко и нелепо выглядит… как истеричная, визгливая омега. И дерется точно так же: вместо того, чтобы вмазать в физиономию и сломать нос, как он поступил бы раньше, он ударил Дерека как девчонка. Осталось только разреветься от злости.  
  
Дерек отшатнулся, потер ладонью след, повернулся и ушел. Хлопнула входная дверь. Стайлз почесал затылок, вздохнул и вернулся в ванную. Пока он ругался и истерил, по ногам снова потекло, а он и не заметил. Боже, а он ведь именно этого и боялся! Именно этого! Того, что его превратят в какое-то карикатурное существо, словно из сатирического журнала. Осталось напялить на себя самую яркую майку и засунуть парочку цветных перьев в волосы.   
  
Стайлз кое-как привел себя в порядок, выпил горячего сладкого чаю, как и советовала Лидия, и вдруг, неожиданно для себя, понял, что не хочет оставаться в одиночестве. Он еще не достаточно раскрепостился, чтобы приходить к омегам, тем более что там всегда крутились дети, а их крики его раздражали. Но и сидеть совершенно одному в пустой квартире было как-то неуютно.  
Стайлз накинул футболку, скривился, заметив, что она нежно-бирюзового цвета, и порылся в шкафу. Он понятия не имел, откуда Дерек взял всю эту одежду, но Дерек брал явно со знанием дела – на полках Стайлза не нашлось ни единой черной, белой или серой футболки, сплошь попугайские оттенки. Стайлз думал, что снова рассердится, но вместо этого испытал парадоксальную нежность и жалость. Нежность – потому что представил, как Дерек выбирает ему эту одежду. А жалость – потому что Дерек заслужил нормальную, не психованную омегу. А впрочем, сам выбрал, придурок, нечего жаловаться.  
Стайлз вытащил черную футболку из чужой стопки, встряхнул и натянул. На футболке оказался рисунок – белый трискелион прямо на спине. Видимо, Дерек слишком нежно относился к своей единственной татуировке, которую, кстати, толком и не видел. Футболка оказалась великовата на пару размеров. Стайлз одернул ее и решил, что на один раз сгодится, надо только найти, где прячется его побитый альфа.   
  
Почти сразу ему повезло – он наткнулся на Скотта. Тот тащил домой стопку детских книжек, поэтому сразу не понял, чего Стайлз от него хочет.  
\- В тренажерке, наверное, - подумав, сказал Скотт. – Не в нашей, а в большой, тебе через бассейн направо, там спросишь.  
Спрашивать Стайлз гордо не стал, поэтому вместо тренажерки зашел в зимний сад. Разумеется, Дерека там не было. Там вообще никого, кроме садовников-омег не было. Стайлз немного посмотрел, как выравнивают клумбы, и пошел искать дальше. Когда он в третий раз вернулся к бассейну, сообразив, что заходит куда-то не туда, он все-таки решил, что один раз можно и спросить.  
\- Не нашел? – усмехнулся Скотт, поджидая его у поворота.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Стайлз.   
Скотт улыбнулся, а Стайлз в который раз заметил, насколько у Скотта свернута челюсть. Он каждый раз хотел спросить у Дерека, - тот наверняка знал все местные сплетни, - но каждый раз забывал.   
  
\- Пойдем, - дружелюбно сказал Скотт. – Я проведу тебя, а то ты совсем заблудишься.  
Он кивнул и зашагал впереди. Стайлз побрел за ним, пытаясь посчитать и запомнить повороты, и обалдел, когда вышел в совершенно незнакомое ему место. Он-то думал, что весь квартал давно облазил, но тут он точно не был.  
Это была маленькая площадь. В углу журчал фонтанчик, посреди зала стоял бассейн, наполненный водой, а вокруг него куча малышей ловила рыбок на магнитные удочки. Скотт обошел детвору, обогнул длинный мягкий диван, вежливо поздоровавшись с сидящими омегами, и повел Стайлза дальше.  
  
\- Сколько же здесь людей? – задумался вслух Стайлз. – Я не знал, что колония настолько большая.  
\- Точно не скажу, - Скотт потер нос, - но кажется, больше четырех тысяч. Эллиссон работает в нашей библиотеке, она говорила, что создано уже больше четырех тысяч формуляров.   
\- Ты разрешаешь ей работать? – удивился Стайлз.  
Скотт даже остановился от неожиданности.  
\- А разве я должен ей запрещать? – спросил он изумленно. – Разве Дерек запрещает тебе работать?   
\- Нет, - смутился Стайлз. – Он ничего об этом не говорил.  
\- Ты просто новенький, - снисходительно сказал Скотт. – Когда освоишься, может найдешь занятие, которое тебя заинтересует.   
\- А ты что делаешь?  
\- Мы с Дереком работаем вместе, - пояснил Скотт. – В ремонтной мастерской.   
\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы Дерек где-то работал, - начал было Стайлз и заткнулся.   
Он не слишком много знал о Дереке. Не слишком интересовался, а ведь Дерек действительно куда-то уходил, и у него действительно была масса знакомых, с которыми он обсуждал какую-то работу. Стайлз, переживая кризис, не слушал.  
\- Но он работает, - возразил Скотт. – Дерек наш местный специалист по механике, он любую микроволновку починит, и в электронике разбирается.  
\- Какой молодец, - процедил Стайлз.   
Он не стал спрашивать, счастлив ли Скотт в этом дебильном утопическом городишке под землей. Видно же, что счастлив. Тоже, наверное, энтузиаст и записался по набору.  
  
\- Вот и пришли, - сказал Скотт, улыбаясь. – Заходи и спроси где Дерек.   
Он помахал Стайлзу и свернул в сторону. Стайлз затравленно посмотрел в приоткрытое жерло тренажерного зала. Тот выглядел в лучших традициях старых байкерских баров – кожа, бильярдные столы, бутылки с сомнительным содержимым. Разве что не хватает оленьих рогов на стенах. Стайлз сглотнул и зашел внутрь.   
За столами начинались ровные ряды штанг, турников и всяких страшных штук, которым Стайлз даже затруднялся дать название. Все это металлическое барахло гудело и звенело в сильных руках. Стайлз снова сглотнул вязкую слюну. В тренажерном зале сильно, ядрено пахло мокрыми от пота альфами, разгоряченными и наполненными адреналином. Тут и бете делать нечего, а уж омеге – и подавно. Бету просто побьют, а вот омегу…  
  
\- А она послала его к черту! – закончила анекдот светловолосая крепкая альфа, сидящая на столе.   
Стайлз даже вздрогнул, увидев девушку в окружении мужиков, но тут у него как шоры спали с глаз, и он понял, что вообще-то в зале много девушек. Некоторые, кстати, даже похожи на Лидию.   
\- Ух ты! – сказал светловолосая, глядя прямо на него. – Лапочка, а ты к кому?  
Стайлз примерз к месту, когда понял, что она обращается к нему. Альфы тоже обернулись, и вот это уже были альфы как на подбор – взрослые, лысые, с блестящими от пота бицепсами, в татуировках, бородатые. Правда, глаза у них были не злые, а скорее любопытные.  
Стайлз понял, что сейчас провалится сквозь пол от такого внимания.  
\- А я знаю! – сказал вдруг один из них и вдруг зычно позвал. – Дерек, сынок, к тебе тут благоверный явился!  
Стайлз стоял ни жив, не мертв.   
\- Ну иди, глупышка, - доброжелательно сказал альфа. - Вон он, в дальнем углу, иди, чего встал.  
Стайлз пошел на ватных ногах, и в самом деле увидел Дерека. Тот ожесточенно тягал штангу, стиснув зубы, крепкие бицепсы так и вздувались на обнаженных руках. Увидев Стайлза, Дерек закинул штангу на подставку, сел и вытер ладонью лоб.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он неласково.  
\- Извини, что я на тебя накричал, - тихо сказал Стайлз, глядя в пол. – И за то, что распустил руки. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но мне стыдно.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил Дерек.  
Стайлз вскинул глаза и побагровел. Дерек не выглядел торжествующим или злорадствующим. Он выглядел огорченным и уставшим.  
\- Я зря сюда пришел, да? – пробормотал Стайлз, зная, что Дерек услышит его за всем этим грохотом – у него был очень острый слух. – Я тебя опозорил?  
\- Что? Нет! – Дерек встал и подхватил свою футболку. – С чего ты взял?  
\- Тут только альфы, - Стайлз обернулся. – Омегам сюда нельзя?  
\- Омегам тут просто нечего делать, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Это силовые тренажеры, омеги их не освоят.  
\- Что? – возмутился Стайлз и посмотрел на штангу, которую Дерек только что с легкостью таскал. – Я конечно, не качок, но такую штуку даже я могу поднять.  
\- Попробуй, - предложил Дерек, еле заметно улыбаясь. Видимо, он вернул себе душевное равновесие.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него подозрительно, но все-таки лег и осторожно взялся за штангу. Дерек склонился над ним, страхуя, а Стайлз к своему стыду и ужасу понял, что не может поднять чертову штангу.   
\- Никак? – ласково спросил Дерек.   
Стайлз покраснел от натуги и попытался еще раз, и только когда Дерек ему помог, штанга чуть-чуть приподнялась.  
\- Достаточно? – поинтересовался Дерек, вернув штангу на место.  
\- Да, - рыкнул униженный Стайлз. – Как ты ее таскаешь?  
\- Я альфа, - просто ответил Дерек. – Ты, кстати, не хочешь записаться на йогу? Ты гибкий, тебе на пользу пойдет.  
\- Разберемся, - проворчал Стайлз.   
Дерек помахал на прощание знакомым, крепко взял его за ладонь и вывел наружу.  
\- А тот мужик – это что, был твой отец? – спросил Стайлз, пока Дерек вел его по коридорам.  
\- Просто друг, - равнодушно ответил Дерек. – Ты голоден? Давай поедим?  
Стайлз кивнул, вздохнул и спросил:  
\- А почему ты не сказал мне, что чинишь кофеварки и паяешь телевизоры?  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - растерянно ответил Дерек. – А кто меня сдал? Скотт?  
Стайлз кивнул.   
\- Я по ночам работаю, - признался Дерек. – Все семейные ведь, никому не хочется ночью сидеть в мастерской, а мне что?  
\- Ты теперь ведь тоже, - осторожно сказал Стайлз.   
\- Теперь – да, - задумчиво проговорил Дерек.  
Он не договорил, но Стайлз понял, что Дерек хочет сказать. Что они, хоть и спят в одной постели, но не вместе. Какое там вместе: Стайлз начинает трястись от ужаса, когда Дерек к нему подкатывается, а Дерек, наверное, даже подрочить не может. И кстати…  
\- А у тебя порно есть? – брякнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек ударился локтем о стеклянную дверь кафетерия и зашипел.   
\- Ох, извини, - неискренне сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек мрачно посмотрел на него, взял большой поднос, сунул Стайлзу бумажную тарелку и кивнул в сторону длинных рядов с блюдами.  
\- Бери, что хочешь.  
Сам Дерек набрал себе всякого мяса, картошки, и еще взял какие-то странные большие листья темно-синего цвета. Стайлз не рискнул пробовать, он вообще толком не хотел есть, поэтому нахватал пирожных и кинул в кофе сразу четыре кубика сахара.  
\- Допустим, есть, - сказал Дерек, глядя в сторону. – И что?  
\- Специальное порно? – уточнил Стайлз, помешивая ложечкой кофе.  
\- Специальное, - согласился Дерек. – А другое тут не котируется.  
\- Разве оно запрещено?  
\- Конечно нет, - удивился Дерек. – Наоборот, стимулирует рождаемость же.  
\- Ты мне покажешь? – стеснительно попросил Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и хоро… почему нет?!  
\- Потому, что ты явно не знаешь, о чем просишь, - сказал Дерек, стараясь казаться спокойным. – Это жесткое порно, а у тебя впереди еще один сеанс терапии. Я не хочу тебя пугать.  
Глаза у Стайлза расширились, он чуть не пролил кофе за воротник.  
\- Жесткое? – переспросил он шепотом. – Насколько жесткое?   
\- Групповой секс, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Постановочное насилие, садо-мазохизм…  
\- Я хочу это видеть, - решительно сказал Стайлз. – Самое жесткое, самое ужасное, что есть в твоей коллекции. Если я это выдержу, значит, выдержу все.   
Дерек посмотрел на него с интересом, откусил кусок отбивной крепкими белыми зубами, прожевал и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя упрашивать! – возмутился Стайлз. – Ладно, я собираюсь тебя упрашивать. Во мне только проснулся интерес, а ты хочешь затормозить мое развитие?  
\- Я хочу уберечь тебя от шока, - возразил Дерек. – Ты сегодня распсиховался только потому, что я хотел проверить твое самочувствие. А что ты будешь делать, если посмотришь мое порно? Начнешь бить меня шваброй?  
\- Я и так начну бить тебя шваброй, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Я стал какой-то чертовски неуравновешенный, это так бесит – ты не представляешь.  
Он вдруг замер.  
\- Что? – испугался Дерек.  
\- А ты дрочишь?  
Дерек раскашлялся, запил крепким чаем и отложил вилку подальше.  
\- Прямо сейчас – нет.  
\- А вообще? – спросил Стайлз, смутившись.   
\- Когда ты спишь, - честно сказал Дерек.   
\- А ты ну… не ходишь к другим омегам? – тихо спросил Стайлз, пальцем рисуя узоры на скатерти.   
\- Здесь нет ничейных омег, - терпеливо ответил Дерек. – Никакой альфа не станет трогать чужую омегу, если у него мозги на месте.   
Стайлз выдохнул. Почему-то это оказалось для него очень важным.  
\- А после инъекций, - он сглотнул. – После последнего сеанса терапии, когда я стану совсем… ну то есть полным… законченным…  
\- Омегой, - подсказал Дерек.  
\- … что тогда? – закончил Стайлз.  
\- Тогда, - Дерек ухмыльнулся. – Тогда мы дождется твоей полноценной течки, зайчик.   
\- А алкоголь тут подают? – слабым голосом спросил Стайлз. – Мне захотелось очень срочно выпить.

***

\- Стайлз, ты не знаешь, почему мои вещи перевернуты вверх дном?  
\- Не знаю, - ровно ответил Стайлз.   
Грабельки в его руках так и дрогнули.  
\- А мне кажется, что знаешь, - настойчиво сказал Дерек. – Что ты искал?  
\- Я же сказал, я ничего не трогал! – агрессивно ответил Стайлз и чуть не снес грабельками молодую петунью.  
\- Я просто не могу понять, что ты искал, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – И почему в моих ве… а, понял. Стайлз!  
\- Что? – трусливо ответил тот.  
\- Ты все-таки не сдаешься? – развеселился Дерек. – Не теряешь надежду найти мое таинственное порно?  
\- Д-допустим, - процедил Стайлз и убрал ящик с петуньей от греха подальше.  
\- Ты серьезно думал, что я храню его среди носков и трусов? – спросил Дерек, ухмыляясь. – От кого мне тут его прятать? Ну, разве что от тебя.  
\- И где же оно? – жадно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Послушай, - Дерек посерьезнел. – Я уже сто раз пожалел, что сказал тебе. Я не наказываю тебя, и не жадничаю, я просто считаю, что тебе рано его смотреть.  
\- Ты мне что, папа что ли? – обиделся Стайлз. – Я сам могу решить.  
\- Я тебе не папа, - согласился Дерек. – Но я папа твоих будущих детей, а если ты перепугаешься и получишь психологическую травму, но папой я могу и не стать, а это меня не устраивает.  
\- Ой, ой, полегче, - Стайлз поморщился. – Я только смирился с мыслью, что у нас будет секс…  
\- Хороший секс, - пообещал Дерек.  
\- … но я совершенно не готов к мысли, что у этого секса будут последствия, - не слушая, продолжил Стайлз.  
\- Будут, - подтвердил Дерек. – Не меньше пяти раз.  
Стайлз поморщился.  
\- Ты на удивление лицемерен, - мягко сказал Дерек. – Секса, значит, хочешь, а последствия не хочешь.  
\- А ты, значит, секса не хочешь? – возмутился Стайлз.  
\- Хочу, - спокойно признал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз помолчал, отодвинул все инструменты, стащил перчатки и провел ладонью по отросшим волосам.  
\- А давай сделку? – неожиданно сказал он.  
Дерек заинтересованно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты дашь мне посмотреть свое порно, а я за это дам тебе минет?  
\- Сделаешь мне минет? – обрадовался Дерек.  
\- Нет, - терпеливо сказал Стайлз. – Я разрешу тебе сделать мне минет. По-моему, отличные условия.  
\- По-моему, тебя надо отшлепать, а потом выдрать, - фыркнул Дерек. – Я тебя избаловал.   
\- Ну, признай, ты хочешь дорваться до моего соблазнительного тела? – сладко проговорил Стайлз. – Хочешь же?  
\- Я каждый день поднимаю штангу, которая в два раза тяжелее тебя, - в тон ему ответил Дерек. – Как думаешь, сколько секунд мне понадобится, чтобы дотащить тебя до спальни и содрать одежду?  
\- Ты так не поступишь, - посерьезнел Стайлз. – Я… я так не хочу. Ты так не сделаешь. Я же тебя не прощу.  
\- Перестань трястись над своей невинностью, - буркнул Дерек, немного помрачнев. – Я веду к тому, что твой шантаж провалился.  
\- Мог бы и отсосать, - расстроился Стайлз. – Я был бы очень даже не против.  
Глаза у Дерека сверкнули.  
\- А что я за это получу?  
\- Э-э…спасибо?  
\- За спасибо обойдусь, - Дерек усмехнулся и отвернулся, закладывая расправленные вещи обратно в шкаф.  
\- А что бы ты хотел? – осторожно спросил Стайлз. – Ну, в мерках разумного.  
\- Минет? – предположил Дерек.  
\- В смысле тебе?  
\- В смысле моим друзьям, а я посмотрю, - фыркнул Дерек. – Конечно мне, кому ж еще.  
Стайлз сглотнул.  
\- А порно?  
\- Далось тебе это порно! – Дерек покачал головой. – Ладно, давай договоримся, я покажу тебе что-нибудь лёгонькое, а ты мне за это отсосешь. Такие условия мне нравятся.  
\- А ты мне? – робко спросил Стайлз.  
\- Посмотрим на твое поведение, - отрезал Дерек.  
Стайлз закивал и вскочил на ноги.   
  
\- Если хочешь что-то спрятать – спрячь это на видном месте, - важно сказал Дерек, опуская экран.  
\- Я сын шерифа, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Отвали с глупостями.  
Дерек хмыкнул и к огромному разочарованию Стайлза вовсе не полез ни в какие секретные ящики, а взял красную флешку со стола, и воткнул ее в проектор.   
\- Все видео под паролем, - спокойно сказал Дерек, увидев, как у Стайлза разгорелись глаза. – У нас, конечно, есть умельцы, но я сомневаюсь, что ты на такое способен.  
Стайлз раздраженно хмыкнул, уселся на диван, обняв колено, и приготовился смотреть.  
\- Сначала минет.  
\- Сначала порно, - возразил Стайлз. – Вдруг ты передумаешь и меня обманешь?  
\- Вдруг ты передумаешь и убежишь блевать в ванную, - заспорил Дерек.   
\- Да что ж там такое? – удивился Стайлз. – Там что, с плохим концом?  
\- О, нет, кончили все хорошо, - Дерек неловко улыбнулся. – Ну, ладно, смотри.  
Он сел рядом и почти робко положил ладонь Стайлзу на плечи. Стайлз покосился, но промолчал.  
  
\- Погоди, сказал он увидев знакомый интерьер. – Это что, здесь снимали, в Сансити?  
\- Ну да, - Дерек кивнул. – Это домашнее порно.  
Стайлз поперхнулся, увидев на экране сильно беременную, почти на сносях, омегу. Парень был красивый, только чуточку отек. Впрочем, это ему даже шло.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - с мольбой проговорил парень, глядя в камеру. – Я прошу, не надо, пожалуйста. Умоляю, я ведь ношу ребенка!  
Стайлз вцепился Дереку в колено.  
\- Они ведь не убьют его? – спросил он с ужасом. – С ребенком все будет в порядке?  
\- Вот поэтому я и не собирался тебе ничего показывать, - вздохнул Дерек. – Это самое мягкое, что я нашел. Выключать?  
\- Н-нет, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Но он же будет в порядке?  
\- Конечно, - успокоил его Дерек.  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и принялся смотреть дальше.  
  
Омега начал плакать, Стайлз снова вцепился Дереку в колено, но тот промолчал. К омеге вышел светловолосый альфа, почти ласково погладил по лицу и вдруг так ударил по щеке, что тот полетел на пол.   
\- Боже! – взвизгнул Стайлз, сжимаясь в комок.  
Омега сел, потрогал разбитую губу, опустился на четвереньки и подполз к альфе, принялся лизать его ноги.  
\- Вот так, - довольно проговорил альфа. – Сука должна знать свое место.   
Он схватил омегу за волосы, силой заставил встать на колени и впихнул член в приоткрытый рот.   
\- Вот это тебе нравится? – злобно прошипел Стайлз, раскачиваясь. – Поверить не могу!  
\- Я сейчас выключу! – пригрозил Дерек. – Я тебя предупреждал.  
Стайлз скосил глаза и заметил, что очертания члена в мягких штанах пропечатались выпукло и твердо. У Дерека основательно стояло. Стайлз на всякий случай отполз подальше, на другой край дивана.  
  
\- Прошу, не надо! – всхлипнул омега, когда его рот освободили.  
Разумеется, его никто не послушал. Стайлз вскрикнул, когда омегу пинком поставили на четвереньки. Камера безжалостно, в деталях показала красивые ягодицы и выглядывающее между ними основание черной пробки.  
Альфа присел на корточки, посмотрел в камеру, усмехнулся, а потом принялся вынимать пробку. Стайлз так и открыл рот, увидев ее размеры и толщину. Омега замычал и вскинулся, пробка покинула его тело, а камера жестко уставилась на розовую, чудовищно растянутую дырку, блестящую от смазки и вытекающей спермы.  
Альфа осклабился, смазал ладонь и пропихнул сразу четыре пальца, сложив их лодочкой. Добавил пятый и чуточку надавил. Ладонь не сразу, но втолкнулась внутрь, омега начал выть не своим голосом, кольцо ануса сжалось на ладони альфы, а Дерек, сидящий рядом, вдруг возбужденно вздохнул.  
\- Привет, малыш, - пробормотал альфа. – Скажи папочке привет.  
\- Выключи! – заорал Стайлз, ощущая мутную тошноту. – Выключи! Выключи сейчас же!  
Он вскочил и чуть было не перевернул проектор. Дерек тоже вскочил, но Стайлз отмахнулся от него и кинулся в ванну. Но его не стошнило, муть отступила, только во рту остался привкус желчи.  
\- Это самое мягкое? – спросил Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. – А что там еще?  
\- Я знал, что буду жалеть, - проговорил Дерек, прижимаясь плечом к дверному косяку. – Я же знал.  
\- Это… отвратительно, - Стайлз чуть не заплевал раковину ядом. – Это мерзко! Это бесчеловечно!  
\- Пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - вдруг сказал Дерек.  
\- Я уже все увидел, - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
Дерек терпеливо выдохнул и сказал:  
\- Но ты должен это увидеть, пойдем.  
  
Стайлз неохотно пошел за ним и поморщился, увидев на экране застывший стоп-кадр.  
\- Садись, - сказал Дерек, колдуя над проектором.   
Стайлз плюхнулся на диван. Дерек щелкнул бегунком и перемотал ролик. И запустил.  
  
Омега, мокрый и блестящий от пота, спермы и смазки, лежал на спине, широко раздвинув ноги. С его маленького, обмякающего члена стекали белые струйки.   
\- Ох, - сказал он хрипло. – Боже, вот это был оргазм.   
Он попытался сесть и засмеялся. Стайлз потерял дал речи. Омега потер шею и ладонью утер пот, текущий на глаза.  
\- Итан, ну помоги, блин!  
Альфа тут же подскочил к нему и заботливо поставил на ноги.   
\- Всю шею искусал, - капризно сказал омега. – Ой! Ой!  
\- Болит? – встревожился альфа.  
С его грубого лица ушло зверское, отстраненное выражение, оно стало почти мягким, взволнованным.  
\- Шея болит, - пожаловался омега. – Сколько раз просил не кусаться… ой, а запись еще идет?  
\- Я сейчас выключу, - пообещал альфа Итан. – Как малыш?  
\- Все отлично, - рассеянно проговорил омега. – Итан, выключи запись.  
\- Сейча-а-ас, - отозвался тот, опустился на колени и бережно поцеловал круглый живот.   
Омега запрокинул руки, потянулся со вкусом, поймал альфу за затылок и почти застенчиво поцеловал в висок.   
\- Было клево.  
\- Да уж кому как, - проворчал альфа. – Я пару раз хотел все остановить.  
\- Ну! – фыркнул тот. – Я бы не позволил тебе остановиться. Итан, запись!  
\- А! – вспомнил альфа, подошел к камере и изображение остановилось.

\- Ну? – Дерек включил свет. – Успокоился?  
\- А зачем они так? – пробормотал Стайлз, почесывая затылок.  
\- Ну, любят ребята пожестче, - Дерек пожал плечами.   
\- А где они сейчас? – вдруг заинтересовался Стайлз. – Ты их встречал?   
\- Может быть, - уклончиво ответил Дерек. – Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
\- Ты их точно знаешь! – догадался Стайлз.   
\- Одного знаю, - признался Дерек. – Я с Итаном вместе работаю. Его старшей почти шесть лет.  
\- И это он тебе дал посмотреть? – ужаснулся Стайлз. – Он сам дал тебе запись?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Дерек фыркнул. – Официально порно тут никто не раздает, конечно, но по дружбе меняются все. Но это мне не Итан дал, это м…. а я уже и не помню кто. Джексон, наверное.  
\- А про тебя такие записи не ходят? – подозрительно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Пока нет, - поддразнил его Дерек.   
Стайлз громко насмешливо фыркнул и отвернулся, но Дерек поймал его за локоть и подтащил к себе.  
\- Как насчет твоей части сделки?  
\- О чем ты? – Стайлз непонимающе округлил глаза.  
\- Ты мне кое-что обещал, - проговорил Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к себе.  
\- Ты показал мне какую-то гадость, а я тебе за это минет делай? – возмутился Стайлз.  
\- О, вижу, ты не забыл условия, - промурлыкал Дерек и потерся кончиком носа о нос Стайлза. – Так что, ты готов поработать ротиком?  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Стайлз.  
  
В глазах Дерека что-то захлопнулось, они стали холодными и злыми, как весенний лед над глубокой водой.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил Дерек. – Тогда иди спать, а я, пожалуй, схожу в мастерскую. Наверняка там принесли что-нибудь починить.  
\- Э-э, - растерянно протянул Стайлз и вцепился Дереку в рукав. – И все?  
\- Что все? – резко спросил Дерек.   
\- Не сильно-то ты и хотел, - обиделся Стайлз. – Мог бы и поуговаривать.  
\- Стайлз, ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет, что провоцируешь меня на насилие и агрессию? – устало спросил Дерек.  
\- Отдаю, - согласился Стайлз. – Трахаться я пока с тобой бою… не готов, но если ты трахнешь меня в рот – мне, наверное, понравится.   
Дерек так и обалдел.  
\- Я тебя правильно понял? – спросил он подозрительно. – Мы говорим о том, что я поставлю тебя на колени, присуну тебе в рот, и выебу? При этом я не должен слушать твои вопли?  
\- Да! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Наконец-то ты меня понял!  
\- Ты меня доконаешь, - честно сказал Дерек. – А если ты захочешь остановиться?  
\- Я скажу «остановись», - удивился Стайлз. – Что ж еще?  
\- А если я не остановлюсь? – настойчиво спросил Дерек. – Если я решу, что ты говоришь не всерьез?  
\- Тогда я укушу тебя за член, - растерянно сказал Стайлз.  
\- Э, нет! – Дерек коротко хохотнул. – Такие стоп-сигналы меня не устраивают.  
\- Тогда я ущипну тебя за бедро, - решил Стайлз, сообразив, чего Дерек от него хочет. – Ты остановишься?  
\- Ага, - согласился Дерек. – Стань на колени.  
\- Не буду! – упрямо сказал Стайлз.  
Глаза у него заблестели, даже губы предвкушающе задрожали.  
\- Не вынуждай меня заставлять тебя, - пригрозил Дерек.  
Стайлз гордо задрал голову и охнул, когда Дерек схватил его за плечи, швырнул на диван и уселся верхом на грудь.  
\- Нет, стой! – ахнул Стайлз. – Не так! Я так не смогу! Дерек, стой!  
Дерек неспешно расстегнул ширинку и вытащил твердый член. Головка уже открылась, порозовела, на кончике повисла капелька смазки.  
\- Открой ротик, - приказал Дерек.  
\- Я так боюсь! – взвизгнул Стайлз. – Перестань, пожалуйста! Ты не имеешь права меня пугать!  
Дерек осклабился, провел пару раз ладонью по члену, оттягивая кожицу, помассировал мошонку.  
\- Я долго ждал, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Готовься глотать, зайчик. Это тебе вместо ужина.  
Стайлз гнусаво выругался и послушно приоткрыл рот, когда Дерек зажал ему нос.   
  
Он все-таки ждал, что от запаха и вкуса его стошнит или хотя бы замутит, но ничего подобного. От лимонных и сосновых котят не мутит. Стайлз с готовностью обхватил губами крепкий, перевитый венами ствол и замычал, когда Дерек попытался протолкнуться дальше. Дерек, как ни странно, остановился. Он больше не пытался протолкнуться глубже, только покачивал бедрами и поглаживал Стайлза по лбу. Стайлз сам надавил ему на ягодицы, побуждая войти дальше. Впрочем, через дюйм Стайлз вонзил ему ногти в голое бедро, останавливая горячий порыв. У Дерека начали подрагивать руки, на висках выступил рот, а глаза потемнели так, что стали почти черными  
  
\- Еще немножко, - попросил Дерек, забыв, что он обещал кого-то безжалостно натянуть в рот. – Немножко, пожалуйста.  
Стайлз согласно моргнул и старательно заглотил еще чуть-чуть. Головка уперлась в горло, Стайлз панически вцепился Дереку в бедра, заметался под ним и поперхнулся, когда Дерек, запрокинув голову, начал кончать. Прямо перед глазами Стайлза, на основании члена взбух узел, который Стайлз, на его счастье ухитрился не впихнуть в рот. Кончал Дерек много и долго. Стайлз послушно и бездумно глотал, боясь, что если остановится – то подавится и раскашляется. Он толком не ощутил сперму на вкус, но рот начало сводить терпким привкусом.  
Наконец Дерек коротко простонал и сполз в сторону. Стайлз отдышался, дотянулся до графина и запил терпкость.  
  
\- Жив? – пробормотал взъерошенный, сияющий Дерек.  
\- Жив, - согласился Стайлз. – Слушай, а ты мог бы… ну?  
Дерек посмотрел на него, догадливо вскинул бровь, сполз на пол перед диваном и расстегнул Стайлзу штаны.   
Стайлз вздохнул – он уже привык к тому, что его член стал не больше среднего пальца, и наверное, еще уменьшится. Дерек ободряюще улыбнулся ему, - еще бы, скотина, с таким-то прибором, - облизнул губы и принялся медленно и чувственно посасывать кончик. Стайлз раздвинул ноги шире и закрыл глаза. Он блаженствовал: все новые, оголенные нервные окончания заходились криком от удовольствия. А Дерек старательно поддразнивал их языком, терся щетиной о бедра и даже лизал мошонку. Стайлз на ощупь запустил пальцы в густые черные волосы, прижал голову Дерека к бедрам и принялся, поскуливая, спускать короткими, вязкими струйками.

***

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Стайлз? – с легким интересом спросила мисс Морелл.  
Стайлз вздохнул, повертелся на кушетке, снова вздохнул и почесал щеку.  
\- Легче сказать, что меня не беспокоит, - признался он. – Все!  
\- Начни по порядку, - предложила Морелл. – Или оттолкнись от наименьшей проблемы.   
\- Терапия закончена, - выговорил Стайлз, разглядывая потолок. – Теперь я омега… и что со мной будет, когда я вернусь в большой мир? Ума не приложу, где мне жить и как.   
\- Это главная проблема?  
\- Это самая наименьшая, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Вы ведь отлично понимаете, что это будет нескоро.  
\- Рада, что ты это понимаешь, - улыбнулась Морелл. – Что еще?  
\- Недалеко от моего квартала есть оранжерея, - смутился Стайлз. – Я хотел бы там поработать, только… я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Не могу же я просто так прийти и сказать «Эй, ребята, дайте лопатку!».  
\- А почему ты не попросишь Дерека тебе помочь? – удивилась Морелл. – Он ведь полгорода знает.   
\- Вот потому и не хочу, - признался Стайлз. – Дерек последнее время какой-то странный стал, он за мной по пятам ходит и… не доверяет мне, что ли?  
\- Это инстинкты, - успокоила его Морелл. – Ты созрел и готов, Дерек это чувствует, поэтому не может надолго выпускать тебя из вида.   
\- Мне кажется, он не будет в восторге от того, что я захочу где-то работать, - огорченно сказал Стайлз. – Ему дай волю – он меня в шкафу запрет или к кровати привяжет.  
\- Дерек тебя принуждает к чему-нибудь? – спросила Морелл, ее взгляд стал цепким и настороженным.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Стайлз.  
\- Но…  
\- Но да, - сдался Стайлз, - мы иногда занимаемся оральным сексом… почти каждый день… иногда по два раза… или три. Но Дерек не принуждает меня.   
\- Хорошо, Стайлз, тогда что тебя тревожит?  
\- Какая вероятность, - осторожно начал Стайлз, - когда придет время, и Дерек, и я, и мы… то есть, с какой вероятностью…  
\- Стопроцентная, - уверенно ответила мисс Морелл. – Ты полностью готов, твое тело полностью подстроилось под новые задачи и только ждет сигнала.  
\- Вот как, - Стайлз яростно поскреб затылок. – А вдруг Дереку не понравится? Я ведь не очень хорош во всем этом. Да что там, у меня от одной мысли, что он впихнет в меня свою штуку, начинаются судороги. В вашей практике бывали такие случаи?  
\- Судороги?  
\- Нет, альфы, которые убегали от своих омег, теряя кеды.  
\- Такого не бывает, - Морелл покачала головой. – Стайлз, позволь я тебе кое-что поясню. У тебя ведь были девушки?  
\- Были, - сознался Стайлз. – Две. А что?  
\- И был секс?  
\- Был, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Три раза.  
Морелл хмыкнула, закашлялась, скрывая смешок, и посерьезнела.  
\- У Дерека никогда никого не было, - сказала она медленно и четко. – Он никогда не занимался сексом, понимаешь?  
Рот у Стайлза сам собой приоткрылся, а брови взлетели вверх.  
\- Как так? – выдохнул он, часто моргая. – Быть того не может!  
\- Ты его первая омега, - терпеливо сказала Морелл. – Это обязательно условие отбора, в Сансити нужны только неповязанные альфы, а Дерек, как ты понимаешь отбор прошел. Так что ты имеешь все шансы его удивить.   
\- О, да, меня стошнит от волнения, и я его удивлю, - несчастно пробормотал Стайлз.   
\- Я попробую найти концы у твоей оранжереи, - пообещала Морелл, улыбаясь.   
  
В зимнем саду было многолюдно, но Стайлз побродил по дорожкам и вышел в пустой, тихий уголок. Писклявые детские голоса взлетали под стеклянный потолок, но здесь, в обрамлении густой темной листвы, они разбивались на отдельные ноты, и глохли. Стайлз сел на лавочку и принялся бездумно следить взглядом за игрой света на разлапистых ветках.   
Неподалеку скрипнул гравий, зашелестела листва, из просвета вынырнул Дерек и сел рядом. Стайлз ни капли не удивился тому, что Дерек его нашел.  
  
\- Я хочу здесь работать, - сказал он равнодушно, растирая в пальцах упавший лист герани.   
\- Зачем? – удивился Дерек.   
Ему было скучно, взгляд бегал по зелени, не находя единой точки.   
\- Потому, что хочу, - с нажимом сказал Стайлз.  
\- Чего тебе не хватает? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Я не думаю, что тебе стоит этим заниматься.  
\- Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, - тихо ответил Стайлз. – Я ставлю тебя в известность.   
Дерек резко развернулся посмотрел на него с прищуром.  
\- Ну а я тебе запрещаю, - сказал он спокойно. – Ты не будешь тут ковыряться.  
Стайлза так и подбросило.  
\- Я не буду с тобой это обсуждать, - процедил он сквозь зубы, подрагивая от злости. – Ты мне не хозяин, и я не обязан тебя слушаться.  
Дерек тоже вскочил, схватил его за ошейник и подтянул вплотную к себе.  
  
Стайлз так привык к этому украшению, что перестал его замечать, а оказалось, что на ошейнике сбоку есть очень удобная скоба, для поводка, наверное, и для того, чтобы в нужный момент как следует встряхнуть непослушную омегу.  
\- Ты моя собственность, - жестко сказал Дерек. – Ты под моей ответственностью, и ты обязан меня слушаться.   
Стайлз отпихнул его, повернулся и быстро пошел прочь из сада. Дерек поспешил за ним. Он молчал и больше Стайлза не трогал, но ощутимо злился. Стайлз то и дело скашивал глаза в его сторону и против воли любовался четким, красивым профилем с контурами орлиного носа и острых скул.   
И ведь красивый же, поганец, не отнимешь. Не то, чтобы породистый, наоборот, какой-то чересчур не-породистый, диковатый. Красивый.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, свернул в апартаменты и хлопнул дверью спальни прямо перед лицом Дерека. Тот не стерпел обиды, зашел следом, снова схватил Стайлза за шею и притянул к себе.  
\- Я сказал, убери руки! – заорал Стайлз, выведенный из терпения. – Отвалил от меня живо!  
\- Заткнись! – горячо прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, грубовато поглаживая загривок. – Закрой свой пиздливый рот.  
Стайлз так и подавился от возмущения, вырвался и влепил Дереку пощечину. Дерек дрогнул, но на этот раз не ушел, а разъяренно зарычал и швырнул Стайлза на кровать. Тот проехался спиной по покрывалу, охнул, ощутив мгновенный тепловой ожог, и попытался сползти на пол, но Дерек поймал его за ногу и подволок к себе.  
\- Пусти меня, - сдавленно попросил Стайлз, цепенея от страха.  
Он много и часто провоцировал Дерека, частенько ходил на грани, но боялся узнать, что будет за гранью. И вот теперь, глядя в темное от злости лицо Дерека, Стайлз осознал, что, кажется, на этот раз он доигрался.  
\- Нет, - шепнул Дерек, впихивая колено ему между ног. – Не пущу. Ты думал, я буду вечно сносить твои капризы?  
\- Давай успокоимся? – попросил Стайлз дрожащим голосом. – Давай успокоимся и все обсудим, как взрослые.  
Дерек перевернул его на живот, задрал футболку и ловко связал ей Стайлзу руки. Стайлз задергался и заорал, осознав, наконец, что мирных переговоров не выйдет. Дерек вжимался ему в поясницу возбужденным членом, горячо дышал в шею и вдруг больно укусил. Стайлз взвыл и попытался выскользнуть из-под тяжелого тела. Дерек схватил его за локти, удерживая на месте, и так сильно сжал, что у Стайлза на какую-то секунду перед глазами сначала побелело, а потом потемнело. Он перестал бороться, осознав, что Дерек не просто собирается его выебать, но и может покалечить сгоряча. Места, где Дерек его держал, начали пульсировать болью, Стайлз вцепился зубами в подвернувшуюся подушку и затих.   
Дерек сдернул с него штаны, разорвал белье, больно ущипнул за ягодицу и вдруг отполз в сторону. Стайлз лежал, не двигаясь. Он боялся даже повернуть голову и посмотреть на Дерека, чтобы не спровоцировать того на дальнейшую агрессию. Дерек громко вздохнул и развязал ему руки.   
  
Стайлз полежал несколько секунд, но ничего не происходило, только хлопнула дверь ванной и зашумела вода. Он все-таки решился перевернуться и сразу заметил, что остановило Дерека. Рядом с ним лежали его разорванные правки… красные от крови. Стайлз резко сел и сунул руку между ног – пальцы сразу же намокли, между ног болезненно потянуло. Черт, у него началась течка, а он даже не заметил! Стайлз скатился на пол и нетвердо побрел в ванную.   
  
Дерек уже набирал горячую воду, и, судя по приятному запаху, вылил туда полфлакона пены. Сам Дерек зачем-то сунул голову в раковину, под струю холодной воды, и фыркал, отплевываясь.  
Стайлз опасливо посмотрел на него и забрался в ванну. От горячей воды его моментально развезло, напряжение отступило. Стайлз расплылся по бортику и запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь теплом и покоем. Дерек наконец-то отфыркался, схватил полотенце, почти злобно утер волосы, посмотрел в его сторону… и остолбенел. Его смугловатое лицо даже побледнело, глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся. Стайлз заморгал от удивления и понял, куда Дерек смотрит – на руках, чуть выше локтей, налились и потемнели до черноты огромные безобразные кровоподтеки.   
Дерек нетвердо подошел ближе, наклонился и бережно провел пальцем по следам.  
\- Прости, - сказал он тихо, отводя глаза. – Прости.   
Стайлз промолчал.  
Дерек выпрямился, остановился в дверях и проговорил:  
\- Конечно, ты можешь ходить в оранжерею. Я… хочешь, я поговорю с Айзеком, он там всем заведует?   
Ну конечно, Стайлз так и знал, что Дерек везде обзавелся знакомыми.  
\- Угу, - сказал он устало. – Поговори.   
Дерек выдохнул и потер мокрый затылок.  
\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, - сказал он растерянно, - вернее, теперь знаю, но… ты в порядке?  
Стайлз кивнул, а когда Дерек уже собрался было уйти, Стайлз неожиданно для себя самого вдруг попросил:  
\- Останься.  
Дерек вздрогнул, повернулся и несколько секунд смотрел на него. Потом медленно снял майку, скинул штаны и осторожно забрался в ванну. Стайлз подвинулся, давая ему место, и прижался спиной к крепкой груди. Дерек принялся поглаживать синяки, и время от времени целовал Стайлза за ухом.   
\- Это произойдет сегодня? – глухо спросил Стайлз, поглаживая ногой колено Дерека.   
\- Нет, - ответил тот. – Завтра, или послезавтра. Сегодня бесполезно.  
\- Мне страшно, - прошептал Стайлз.  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Дерек.   
Он все смотрел на кровоподтек и часто сглатывал.  
\- Я не знал, что могу так сильно навредить тебе.  
\- Это всего лишь синяк, - буркнул Стайлз.  
\- Словно помутнение какое-то, - пробормотал Дерек, не слушая, - я подумал, что ты не хочешь быть рядом, и… и…  
\- И озверел, - закончил Стайлз. – Но я буду рядом. Мне просто надоело сидеть дома, листать книжки и поджидать тебя.   
Дерек кивнул.  
\- Мне будет больно? – спросил Стайлз после минуты молчания.   
Дерек осторожно огладил его ягодицу и неожиданно легко пропихнул два пальца внутрь. Вода быстро смыла с них кровавую слизь.  
\- Не думаю, - Дерек покачал головой. – Ты внутри весь липкий.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я мог ударить тебя, - признался Дерек. – Я был готов тебя ударить.  
\- Но не ударил, - возразил Стайлз.  
\- Я сделал тебе больно, - виновато ответил Дерек куда-то ему в затылок.   
Стайлз схватил его ладонь и принялся дурачиться, то притапливая пальцы, то облепливая их пеной, то растягивая их в разные стороны. Дерек терпел и обнимал его свободной рукой поперек груди.  
  
\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о себе? – вдруг спросил Стайлз. – Откуда ты такой взялся?  
Дерек растерялся, отнял руку и принялся поглаживать Стайлза по плечам.  
\- Я из южных штатов, - сказал он наконец.   
\- И все? – удивился Стайлз, не дождавшись продолжения. – Нет уж, рассказывай все как есть, как ты сюда попал?  
\- У меня, понимаешь, - неловко сказал Дерек, - у меня в роду все альфы, сильный доминантный ген, который давно переходит по наследству.   
\- Это хорошо?  
\- Это не хорошо, - возразил Дерек. – Альфа уже в третьем поколении становится неуправляем, быстро звереет ну и… теряет человеческий облик. Нужно разбавлять гены бетами, или омегами, почему нет? Но у нас все как-то не складывалось, городок маленький, почти все в родстве, а не каждая омега согласится переехать в другой город.  
\- Поэтому ты отправился искать невесту? – догадался Стайлз. – А ты в каком поколении-то?  
\- Да, я отправился искать пару, - согласился Дерек. – Но омег ведь не так много, и тогда я подумал – в Сансити и подобных городах наверняка найдется омега для меня. Так и вышло.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - нагло сказал Стайлз. – В какое поколение ты попал? В третье?  
\- В пятое, - тихо признался Дерек.  
\- Да ты чертов супер-альфа, - ужаснулся Стайлз. – А по тебе и не скажешь, ты такой вежливый, дружелюбный…  
\- Повезло с устойчивой психикой, - Дерек пожал плечами, вызвав в ванне маленькое цунами. – Думаешь, почему ко мне все тянутся? Потому, что я такой отличный парень?  
\- Но ты ведь отличный парень, - ласково сказал Стайлз.   
\- Сомневаюсь, - выдохнул Дерек, снова поглаживая кровоподтеки. – Отличные парни не теряют голову, когда их омега выкаблучивается.  
\- Я не...  
\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Дерек, осторожно повернул голову Стайлза к себе и медленно, нежно поцеловал в губы. – Тебе лучше поспать. Серьезно, тебе стоит выспаться.  
\- Почему? – удивился Стайлз.  
Дерек широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Потому что завтра тебе понадобятся силы, зайчик.

***

Стайлзу стало жарко. Он скинул с себя руку Дерека, но тот взял и закинул на Стайлза ногу, вообще молодец. Стайлз сонно выругался, откатился в сторону и проснулся.   
Когда-то они спали на разный краях постели, но с недавнего времени, когда между ними тронулся лед, Стайлз все чаще просыпался то поперек кровати, то по диагонали – и неизменно в крепких объятиях. Больше не имело смысла корчить из себя недотрогу, поэтому Стайлз еще вечером нырял на чужую сторону кровати и устраивался у Дерека на груди.   
  
Несмотря на раннее утро, за окном уже посвистывали птицы. Стайлз знал, что это фикция, мираж, электроника. Дерек как-то отключил изображение и показал ему, что на самом деле находится за окном – безжизненные, жаркие и выветренные равнины Атакамы. Строго говоря, их окно выходило вовсе не вперед, а вверх, но Стайлз уже привык к подземной географии.   
Он поморгал и понял, что спать больше не хочет. Между ног было мокро, Стайлз похолодел и быстренько сбежал в ванную. К его удивлению и легкому ужасу – крови больше не было, но между ног было липко от мутной смазки. Стайлз затаил дыхание и осторожно потрогал себя между ягодиц – пальцы сразу же наткнулись на влажную, припухшую дырку, и легко проскользнули внутрь. Стайлз едва не заорал от прошившего его удовольствия. Ему было так хорошо, что чуть не сделалось дурно.   
Он забрался в ванную, включил душ и едва не полетел вверх тормашками, когда Дерек громко и требовательно постучал в дверь.  
\- Открой.  
\- Сейчас, - крикнул в ответ Стайлз, смывая засохшие потеки. – Минутку.  
\- Открой. Сейчас же. Дверь! - прорычал Дерек.  
\- Сейчас! – рявкнул в ответ Стайлз. – Подожди.  
Он включил воду, и в ту же секунду дверь жалобно хрустнула и повисла на одной петле. Стайлз испуганно прикрылся полотенцем, а Дерек вошел в ванную, медленно, цепко осматриваясь.  
В его движениях, в его повадках было что-то не совсем человеческое, как будто большое животное забралось в его шкуру и теперь пыталось понять, как управлять человеческим телом.  
Взгляд Дерека остановился на нем, стал жадным и неподвижным. Дерек протянул ему руку и почти заискивающе улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
Уже потом, через пару часов, прогоняя перед закрытыми веками сладкие воспоминания, Стайлз пытался вычислить, в какой момент его вырубило. Как будто ему надели маску с хлороформом и приказали считать: раз и два он помнил, но после трех все скрылось в тумане.  
  
Он помнил, что прижимал к груди полотенце и дрожал от непонятного чувства. Помнил, как Дерек улыбнулся, открыто и доверчиво, словно говоря: «Вот он я, я столько тебя искал и наконец нашел».  
А все остальное вспоминалась какими-то вспышками, почти разроненными и странными, словно в шкуру Стайлза тоже кто-то влез и вел его, от ванной до постели альфы.  
Кто-то, кто захлебнулся от восторга, увидев Дерека, потому что Дерек был его. Широкоплечий, сильный, спокойный Дерек, улыбчивый, свирепый, гордый, с нежностью, горящей в ярко-красных глазах.   
Дерек взял его на руки, отнес в спальню и положил на кровать, так нежно и бережно, словно Стайлз был хрустальным.  
  
Потом Дерек отошел и зачем-то принялся раздвигать шторы на окнах, впуская солнечный свет. Дерек смотрел только на кровать, и его глаза разгорались все ярче, а ноздри трепетали от возбуждения. Стайлз, - а вернее омега, перехватившая его сознание, - сообразила, что Дерек заигрывает, обещает удовольствие. Ухаживает по всем правилам.   
Стайлз призывно оперся на локти и томно улыбнулся, подставляя горло. Дерек моментально оказался рядом, приник колючим, жестким поцелуем к шее, принялся покусывать – и достаточно больно.  
Стайлз гневно отогнал его, отпихнул и, кажется, даже зарычал на него. Дерек послушался, сполз с кровати и снова принялся ходить кругами, глядя жестко и жадно. Стайлз снова подставился, и на этот раз позволил Дереку не только целовать себя, но и скользнуть наглыми руками по бедрам, по ногам, потрогать живот. И снова отогнал.  
Дерек довольно облизнулся, взъерошил черные волосы, подкрался к постели, которая стала полностью вотчиной Стайлза, и опустился перед ней на колени. Нежно, но цепко взял ступню Стайлза, помассировал ее, поцеловал косточку на щиколотке и повел губами выше, пока не добрался до колена. Стайлз благосклонно принял его ухаживания, позволил Дереку забраться на себя, но как только тот ущипнул за сосок – Стайлз отпихнул его, гневно вскрикнул. В третий раз Дерек не ушел.  
Стайлз знал, что он больше не уйдет, никогда не оставит и всегда будет рядом. Знал, но все равно забился в крепких объятиях, потому что… потому что такая была его природа, и он не мог с ней бороться.  
  
Дерек больно укусил его за шею, усмиряя, швырнул на живот и навалился сверху. Стайлз заходился негодующими воплями, пока Дерек мял и щипал его ягодицы, и заткнулся, когда Дерек подхватил его под живот и одним рывком насадил на себя.  
Даже смешно – сколько он боялся, и как он предвкушал – и насколько это правильно и приятно оказалось. Сладко, жарко и безболезненно.  
Дерек зарычал - громко и торжествующе, вцепился Стайлзу в шею, выгибая его почти дугой, и принялся трахать. Для девственного Капитана Альфы он оказался слишком уверенным, но Стайлз его не винил: он тоже понятия не имел, откуда в нем взялось знание, как сделать лучше, он просто делал – подмахивал, выгибался так, чтобы Дерек проникал глубже, и стискивал Дерека внутри.  
Дерек прекратил рычать, наоборот, затих, зато Стайлз начал кричать за обоих. В нем рос неописуемый кайф от того, с каким вкусом, с какой искренностью его драли, а когда он подумал о том, чем закончился этот секс, чем Дерек его наградит – Стайлз окончательно закончился как личность.  
Он визжал и хрипел, стонал, лупил кулаками подушку, пытался расцарапать руки Дерека и снова визжал, когда Дерек стискивал челюсти на его загривке, и это все длилось и длилось, и длилось, пока Стайлз не понял, что лежит лицом вниз, в кровать, а Дерек содрогается на нем всем телом и что-то невнятно бормочет.  
  
Дерек отстранился, насколько смог, и бесцеремонно, хоть и аккуратно перевернул Стайлза на спину. Стайлз слабо вякнул, ощутив, как шевелится в нем крупный узел.  
\- Вот поэтому я тебя и выбрал, - хрипло сказал Дерек, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Как только я тебя увидел, я сразу понял, что ты мой. Я знал, какое у тебя будет выражение мордочки, когда ты будешь лежать подо мной.  
Стайлз скорчил гримасу.  
\- Нет, не такое, - Дерек хмыкнул и опустился сверху. – Ты как?  
\- Немножко в шоке, немножко беременный, - признался Стайлз.   
Дерек самодовольно рыкнул ему в ухо и лизнул в щеку.   
\- Неужели это каждый раз будет? – ужаснулся Стайлз. – Боже, я совсем не помню, как я провел последние полчаса.  
Дерек изменился в лице и возмущенно приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Нет, я не в том смысле, - поправился Стайлз. – Я просто… совершенно не отдавал себе отчет в действиях. Ты тоже?   
\- Тоже, - сознался Дерек. – Но я не думаю, что так будет каждый раз. С ума ведь сойти можно.  
\- А если бы я тебе отказал? – кокетливо спросил Стайлз. – Ты бы ушел?  
\- Хорошая вещь – домашнее насилие, - задумчиво проговорил Дерек. – И подрался, и поебался, и поскандалил…   
\- …и по морде получил, - дополнил Стайлз. – Ты меня всего искусал. Вот посмотри, у меня вся шея в укусах!  
Дерек в ответ продемонстрировал кошмарно расцарапанную руку и Стайлз заткнулся. Он не помнил, как сделал это, и Дерек видимо, за себя тоже не отвечал.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Стайлз, покрутившись.  
Дерек оперся на локти, чтобы не придавить его.  
\- Вот теперь, пожалуй, я могу показать тебе свою любимое порно, - сказал он ехидно. – Теперь ты никуда не денешься.  
Стайлз отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, потянулся и обхватил ногами узкую, влажную от пота талию.  
\- Серьезно, у меня спина затекла, - пожаловался он через пять минут.  
\- А у меня яйца чешутся, - честно признался Дерек и взвыл, получив еще один подзатыльник. – За что?!  
\- Давай попробуем перевернуться набок? – посоветовал Стайлз.  
Несколько минут они пыхтели и неуклюже вертелись, пока не устроились так, чтобы обоим было удобно.  
\- Что дальше? – шепотом спросил Стайлз, уткнувшись в крепкую шею, пахнущую чертовыми котятами. – Дерек, а как я для тебя пахну?  
\- А? – Дерек сбился с мысли. – Что?  
\- Как я пахну? – терпеливо переспросил Стайлз.  
\- Чесноком и лошадкой, - не задумываясь, ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз потерял дар речи.  
\- Что? – Дерек вскинул брови, увидев выражение его лица. - Это мои любимые запахи! Знаешь, как пахнет молодая ухоженная, вычесанная лошадь? Я не могу тебе описать, но это очень вкусно. А чеснок!  
\- Я знаю, как пахнет чеснок, - несчастно пробормотал Стайлз.  
\- Не знаешь, - уверенно возразил Дерек. – Молодые стебли пахнут очень горько и свежо, у меня от этого запаха всегда полный рот слоны. Ты пахнешь очень хорошо, поверь мне.   
\- Чесноком и лошадкой, - повторил Стайлз. – Блин, какое унижение.  
\- А я? – заинтересовался Дерек. – Как я пахну?  
\- Горчицей и собачкой! – съязвил Стайлз. – Как вычесанная, ухоженная собачка, намазанная горчицей, очень вкусно, Дерек, очень хорошо, заебись просто!  
Дерек засмеялся и принялся поглаживать Стайлза по плечам.  
\- Я скоро вытащу, - предупредил он, прислушиваясь к себе.   
\- Вот и отлично, - буркнул Стайлз. – Пойду помоюсь.  
\- Нет, не пойдешь, - безмятежно ответил Дерек. – Второй заход.  
Стайлз отмахнулся от него, и зря – вышло все так, как Дерек и обещал.   
Второй заход, а за ним и третий.  
  
\- Все, отстань, - взмолился Стайлз, пытаясь сдвинуть дрожащие ноги.  
Теперь он выглядел как раз так, как тот омега с видеозаписи – мокрый, скользкий, оттраханный и искусанный от шеи до задницы.  
\- Эй, - вкрадчиво сказал Дерек, пытаясь его приласкать. – Приве-ет!  
\- Иди нахуй! – заорал Стайлз, пытаясь отползти подальше. – Дерек, я устал, я хочу отдохнуть!  
Красные искры в глазах Дерека не погасли, а разгорелись снова.  
\- Я в тебя верю, - почти серьезно сказал Дерек. – Кончил три раза, кончишь и четвертый.  
Стайлз чуть не разрыдался. Впрочем, плакать ему было нечем, он был выжат, как лимон. Кстати…  
\- Я хочу пить! – заявил Стайлз. – Дай попить!  
Дерек кивнул, скатился с кровати и ушел на кухню. Стайлз кое-как сполз на пол и поковылял в ванную. Он едва не завыл от отчаяния, увидев выломанную дверь – он совсем забыл, что Дерек пытался добраться до него, снося преграды.  
\- Так-так-так, - проворковал Дерек. – Пытаемся сбежать?  
\- Серьезно, дай мне отдохнуть! – взмолился Стайлз. – Ну посмотри, с меня течет…  
\- Я вижу, - согласился Дерек, облизываясь.  
Стайлз заткнулся, сообразив, что сделал только хуже.   
\- Пожалей меня, - попросил он совсем отчаянно. – Не надо.  
\- Что ты, зайчик, - мягко сказал Дерек, незаметно подпихивая его к кровати. – Я же не хочу тебя обидеть, я хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Тебе ведь хорошо?  
Стайлз упал на спину, положил подушку себе на лицо и со стоном развел ноги.  
\- Ладно, - пробубнил он мрачно. – Делай, что хотел, я потерплю.  
Дерек только фыркнул, подхватил его под коленями и закинул ноги себе на плечи. Стайлз не успел ничего сообразить, а Дерек принялся вылизывать ему между ног, каждый раз поддразнивая член, но не касаясь его.  
После терапии Стайлз с горечью признал, что его член больше и членом-то считать нельзя: для клитора слишком большой, для члена слишком маленький, нечто среднее, странное, но зверски чувствительное.   
\- Ну как, - с незлой насмешкой спросил Дерек. – Готов продолжать?  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
Дерек взял в рот его член и покатал языком, выпустил и принялся мучить соски – щипал их, сжимал и выкручивал, и вдруг нежно ласкал, пока Стайлз приходил в себя после такой агрессивной атаки.  
\- Хватит, - попросил Стайлз, брыкаясь. – Хватит, пожалуйста.  
Дерек по-акульи усмехнулся и покрутил пальцами.  
\- Становись как надо. Покажи, что ты послушная омега.  
\- Что б тебя черти побрали, - пожелал Стайлз, переворачиваясь на четвереньки.  
Дерек потерся головкой об раскрытую дырку.  
\- Насаживайся сам, - проговорил он сладко. – Я хочу видеть, как тебе это нравится.  
Стайлз побагровел, уперся ладонями в постель и показал, как ему это нравится.  
  
\- Больше не заставляй меня, - попросил он дрожащим голосом. – Дерек, я правда, больше не могу. Я очень устал.  
Дерек вытер полотенцем лицом, обтер Стайлзу живот и грудь, и принес сразу полный графин с водой.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - чуть не разревелся Стайлз. – Я не могу!  
\- Слабак! – буркнул Дерек. – А я бы еще потрахался.  
Через пять минут он уже крепко спал, устроившись лицом на животе Стайлза. 

***

\- Привет, - звенящим от злости голосом сказал Стайлз.   
\- Привет, - напряженно сказал Дерек, не отрываясь от книжки.  
Читает, значит, очень занят, животное.  
\- Я тут поговорил с Айзеком, - скандально начал Стайлз. – Он рассказывает мне ужасно интересные вещи.   
Дерек кивнул и почти уткнулся в книгу носом.  
  
Стайлз рассердился, выхватил книжку и отшвырнул в сторону.  
\- На меня смотри! – рявкнул он, подбоченившись.   
Поясница болела, и обычно Дерек сажал его к себе на колени и поглаживал, успокаивая, но не сегодня.   
\- Ну что? – агрессивно сказал Дерек, осознав, что на тормозах спустить не выйдет. – Да, я с ним поговорил.  
\- Какое ты имеешь право выгонять меня с работы?! – заорал Стайлз. – Мне нравилась моя работа, а Айзек говорит, что без твоего разрешения не допустит меня обратно. Дерек, какого хера?  
\- Разрешения я не дам, - хмуро ответил Дерек. – Я пару раз смотрел, как ты работаешь. Стайлз, тебе рожать через месяц, а ты таскаешь мешки по сто фунтов. Стайлз, какого хера, а? Ты хочешь выкидыш?  
\- Ты за мной подглядываешь? – рассвирепел Стайлз. – Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур?  
\- Я за тобой присматриваю! – Дерек тоже рассердился. – Я-то думал, что ты будешь цветочки собирать и лепестки считать, а ты тяжести носишь! Ты должен носить моего ребенка – и все!  
\- Пошел ты! – фыркнул Стайлз.   
\- Может, хватит меня посылать? – вот теперь и Дерек всерьез разозлился. – Почему ты просто не можешь принять заботу?! Как… как нормальный?  
\- Потому, что я не нормальный! – завелся Стайлз. – Я никогда, никогда не хотел быть омегой, и никогда не хотел рожать тебе детей, и если бы меня не покалечили, я бы и тебя никогда не захотел! Слышишь?! Никогда!  
\- Слышу, - сухо ответил Дерек. – Ну и пошел ты.   
\- А ты тоже меня не посылай! – Стайлз прищурился. – Иначе я тебя в два счета выгоню!  
Дерек даже встрепенулся.  
\- Знаешь, - проговорил он серьезно. – А я ведь могу и уйти, потом будешь умолять, чтобы я вернулся, но я тебя пошлю нахер.  
\- Да? – Стайлз вскочил и швырнул в него подушку. – Ну и вали! Уебывай отсюда! Проваливай, кому сказано! Видеть тебя больше не хочу!  
На щеке у Дерека дернулась мыщца. Дерек встал и молча вышел, хлопнув дверью. Стайлз перевел дыхание, уселся на его место и вытащил из полки большую детскую книжку.  
\- Давай почитаем, - проворковал он животу, открывая книжку на закладке. – Почитаем, да?  
  
Когда книжка закончилась, Стайлз осознал, что хочет есть. В последнее время аппетит у него скакал: он мог ничего не есть пару дней, но потом набрасывался на все съедобное и несколько дней только и делал, что ел.  
Стайлз погладил живот, вытащил из шкафа свежую майку, и отправился искать Дерека и какое-нибудь пропитание. Обычно когда Дерек был зол или хотел подумать – он уходил в тренажерку, а когда обижался или расстраивался – сбегал на работу и сидел там над какими-то деталями.  
Стайлз, поразмышляв, свернул в сторону мастерских. В такое время там уже никого не было, свет был приглушен, только где-то за стеной рокотали механизмы, которые поддерживали жизнь в городке. Стайлз обошел склад новеньких стиральных машин и нырнул в знакомый коридор, второй слева. Тут было совсем темно, а вдобавок, стало тихо – рокот отдалился. Стайлз слышал только, как где-то поскрипывает сетка-рабица, натянутая вдоль стен, на которой были развешаны инструменты, и где-то капала вода.   
\- Эй? – осторожно позвал Стайлз.   
По коридорам покатилось эхо, вернулось искаженным вздохом. Стайлз остановился и растеряно почесал шею. Обстановочка напоминала какой-нибудь фильм ужаса.  
\- Дерек? – еще раз попробовал Стайлз.   
Эхо отозвалось с насмешкой. Стайлз сглотнул, развернулся и именно в этот момент увидел изуродованного человека, распятого почти под потолком. Стайлза словно окатили холодной водой, он попятился, зацепился за какой-то кабель и чуть не упал на спину. Заорал, размахивая руками, завопил и чуть не грохнулся в обморок, когда изувеченная туша закачалась, а из темноты выскользнул Дерек  
  
Дерек подхватил его, поставил на ноги и с тревогой заглянул в лицо.  
\- Что? Что такое?!  
\- Там, - пробормотал Стайлз, пошатываясь от накатившей слабости. – Там…  
Дерек проследил за его взглядом и хохотнул.  
\- Да это же Оскар! Ты его испугался?  
Стайлз закивал, он сообразил, что раз Дерек так спокойно говорит о чьем-то трупе, значит, все не так страшно, как Стайлз сразу подумал.   
  
Дерек щелкнул каким-то невидимым рычажком, загорелся свет и коридор сразу стал уютным и не страшным. Стайлз увидел мелкое кухонное барахло, развешенное по стенам – наверное, оно дожидалось починки, или ожидало, когда его заберут хозяева. А странный мертвый Оскар оказался большим механическим роботом, правда, без ног и с криво привинченными руками.  
\- Это Оскар, - гордо сказал Дерек и потянул за рычаг, спустив робота вниз. – Я как раз собираю его ноги, и через пару недель он будет совершенно готов.  
\- Зачем он? – Стайлз заинтересованно обошел Оскара, потрогал его стальную крепкую голову.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Будет присматривать за детьми, - сказал он рассеянно. – Или в библиотеке помогать. Стайлз, а ты зачем пришел?  
\- Дети от него заиками станут, - Стайлз фыркнул и протянул Дереку пакет. – Я принес тебе ужин.  
  
Дерек склонил голову набок и недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ну да, - Стайлз попытался впихнуть пакет ему в руки. – Я подумал, а чего ты будешь голодный сидеть, и проходил мимо той миленькой кафешки, помнишь, недалеко от площади фонтанов. И вот.  
\- Спасибо, я не хочу, - как-то отстраненно сказал Дерек.   
Стайлз растерялся.  
\- А можно я посижу с тобой? Мне интересно посмотреть, как ты паяешь холо…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Дерек.  
Стайлз совсем смутился.  
\- А почему? – спросил он застенчиво.  
\- Слушай, Стайлз, - раздраженно проговорил Дерек. – Я знаю, что ты отходчивый, и это хорошо. Но я не такой… кратковременный. Ты наговорил мне гадостей, и я хочу отдохнуть от тебя.  
\- То есть, мне уйти? – уточнил Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул.  
Стайлз с силой впихнул ему в руки ужин, развернулся и пошел прочь, задыхаясь от обиды.  
  
\- Стайлз! Эй, Стайлз, постой!  
Он остановился и отдышался. Эллиссон, догнавшая его, посмотрела на него с искренним удивлением.   
\- У тебя все в порядке? Куда ты спешишь?  
\- Да, все нормально, - невнятно ответил Стайлз.  
Его немного отпустило.  
\- Дерек просил книжки, - Эллиссон улыбнулась, показав ямочки на щеках. - Можешь передать?  
Стайлз уже собирался сказать «нет», но сообразил, что это будет выглядеть глупо и подозрительно.   
\- Конечно, - сказал он неохотно. – Конечно могу.  
Эллиссон посмотрела на него растерянно, но он широко улыбнулся, и она ответила улыбкой. Стайлзу даже стало интересно, что это такое Дерек хотел прочитать.  
Оказалось, два учебника по психологии, пособие для омеги и какой-то технический справочник. Пособием Стайлз и сам заинтересовался, поэтому забрал его и ушел в зимний садик.  
Вечером там было тихо, гуляли парочки – дети в такое время уже спали, так что Стайлз подсунул подушку под плечи и устроился на скамейке, листая страницы.  
Желтый электрический фонарь ровно горел, шелестела листва, Стайлз переворачивал страницы и нервно покусывал губу, вычитывая подробности своей беременности и будущих родов. Жгучая обида отступила на дальний план, поэтому когда Дерек внезапно нарисовался у фонтана, Стайлз забыл, что не разговаривает с ним.   
Дерек покрутил головой, заметил его и подошел ближе, накинул Стайлзу на плечи легкий плед и присел в ногах.  
\- Мы снова дружим? – холодно спросил Стайлз, откладывая книгу.  
\- Ну и что мы будем делать? – жестко спросил Дерек, глядя на него немигающим взглядом. – Разбежимся?  
Стайлз так и примерз к скамье. В животе что-то оборвалось, он задышал часто, ощущая наступление истерики.   
\- Я…- пискнул он слабо, с трудом преодолевая ком в горле. – Я… если хочешь…  
\- А ты хочешь? – серьезно спросил Дерек. – Почему ты меня шпыняешь? Чем я тебя не устраиваю?  
\- Всем! – горячо бухнул Стайлз, и заметив, каким больным стал взгляд Дерека, сообразил, что ляпнул что-то не то. – То есть, ты всем меня устраиваешь! Всем! Я не хочу! Ты собираешься оставить меня?  
\- Я уже не знаю, чем тебе угождать, - признался Дерек. – У тебя такой паршивый характер, что я устаю с тобой воевать.   
\- Ну хоть до родов меня не бросай, - попросил Стайлз, сжимаясь от стыда и ужаса.  
\- Я вообще не хочу тебя бросать, - возразил Дерек. – Я хочу жить с тобой так, как другие живут – спокойно, без ссор, полюбовно, но я же вижу, что раздражаю тебя, и не могу понять – что я сделал.  
\- Ничего, - признал Стайлз. – То есть, иногда ты чересчур заботишься, надоедаешь, раздражаешь, и… но вообще, ничего. Ты все делаешь правильно.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – мягко спросил Дерек, но Стайлз парадоксально рассердился.  
\- А вот сейчас ты на меня давишь! – завелся он. – Ты что хочешь услышать, что у меня паршивый характер и что я виноват? Да не вопрос, Стайлз во всем виноват, Стайлз плохой, а бедному Дереку приходится мириться с капризами. Ну вот, я это признал, ты доволен?   
\- Нет, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Не плачь, пожалуйста.

Стайлз хотел было сказать, что он вовсе не плачет, и тут же осознал, что он как раз очень даже плачет – щеки вон уже мокрые и нос заложило. Отлично, теперь он не только жалкий, но и некрасивый.  
Дерек потянулся к нему, притянул в объятия и нежно поцеловал в висок.  
\- Я все сделаю, чтобы ты был счастлив, - проговорил он негромко. – Только скажи мне, что не так.  
\- Все не так, - прорыдал Стайлз. – Я не так! Я боюсь!  
\- Чего ты боишься? – мягко спросил Дерек. – Тут отличная медицина. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Я не этого боюсь! – выдохнул Стайлз, икая и всхлипывая. – Я боюсь… разочаровать тебя. Оттолкнуть.   
\- Да? – недоверчиво спросил Дерек. – Но ты же делаешь все наоборот…  
Он вдруг замолчал и улыбнулся, осененный мыслью.  
\- Ты глупая самочка, - сказал Дерек, сверкая улыбкой. – Серьезно, Стайлз. Я с ног сбиваюсь, пытаясь понять, как тебе угодить, а ты просто глупая омега.  
\- Что? – возмутился Стайлз, утирая мокрый нос. – Это почему?  
\- Я тебя не оставлю, - серьезно сказал Дерек. – Ты моя омега, я сам тебя выбрал. Но если ты будешь меня провоцировать – я тебя отшлепаю, шлепать тебя можно.  
Стайлз буркнул что-то невнятное, выбрался из его рук и принялся аккуратно складывать плед.  
\- Хорошо, что ты освободил меня от работы, - сказал он задумчиво. – Я и сам хотел, только как назло кактусы расцвели, а я теперь считаюсь главным кактусоведом. А мне уже наклоняться тяжело и подташнивает иногда.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- Я же не запрещаю тебе ходить и на цветы смотреть, - сообщил он миролюбиво. – Ходи. Можешь даже их поливать леечкой, только побереги живот.  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз зевнул и вдруг засуетился. – А ты поужинал?  
\- Ты снова есть хочешь? – догадался Дерек. – Ну пойдем посмотрим, что еще открыто.   
\- Лучше пойдем домой, - попросил Стайлз. – Пожаришь мне оладьи?  
\- В одиннадцать часов? – простонал Дерек, поймал взгляд Стайлза и обреченно кивнул.  
\- Вот и отлично! – обрадовался Стайлз. – У нас оставалась банка кленового сиропа. 

***

Если бы они были опытными родителями, они бы сразу заметили все признаки. Ведь все было на виду – бешеная, какая-то сумасшедшая суетливая прожорливость Стайлза и развитая им бурная деятельность. Возросшая, неотвязная ревность Дерека, который не мог заставить себя отойти от Стайлза дальше, чем на десять ярдов. Все было заметно, ясно и понятно, но они не замечали до последнего.  
Тяжело не заметить, когда просыпаешься посреди ночи по уши в воде.  
  
\- Дерек! – прошипел Стайлз, слепо водя ладонями по мокрой подушке.  
Руки начали дрожать, поэтому Стайлз никак не мог разобрать – это кровь или нет. Дерек, как назло, сладко спал, похрапывая и неудобно придавив край одеяла. Стайлз едва не взвыл от злости и запустил ногти Дереку в плечо.  
\- А?! – сонно спросил тот, переворачиваясь на спину. – Стайлз, спи, уже поздно…  
\- Проснись, придурок! – завопил Стайлз, поглаживая глухо ноющий живот.   
Как раз в этом момент его скрутило, поэтому конец Стайлз не столько проорал, сколько простонал. Дерек моментально проснулся и сел, прочесал пальцами стоящие торчком черные волосы и посмотрел на Стайлза с недоумением.   
Недоумение быстро сменилось пониманием, когда Дерек нащупал край мокрого покрывала. Он сорвался с кровати, включил свет и присел на корточках перед Стайлзом. Тот поглаживал живот и мучительно пытался ровно дышать, только то и дело сбивался на короткие всхлипы боли.  
\- Ты засекал время? – глупо спросил Дерек, пытаясь пощупать каменную выпуклость живота.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с такой злобой, что Дерек прекратил тупить, но и Стайлзу ненадолго полегчало.   
\- В медблок? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Дойдешь, или нести?  
\- Пока не надо, - Стайлз медленно покрутил головой и лег обратно в постель.  
Лежать на мокром было неприятно, он отпихнул подальше подушку, и повернулся набок.   
  
Дерек только вздохнул, увидев, что это была его подушка. Впрочем, он бы сейчас отдал Стайлзу все на свете, тому и так приходилось нелегко – у Стайлза в последние недели то ныла поясница, то болел живот, то трещала голова, то прыгало настроение, то нападала еще какая-нибудь зараза. Подушка, которую Стайлз каждую ночь решительно пихал под живот – это была лишь малость, которой Дерек мог облегчить ему жизнь.  
  
\- Подержи меня за руку, - жалобно попросил Стайлз.   
Дерек, как идиот какой-то, взял его за руку и едва не взвыл, когда Стайлз во время следующей схватки стиснул его пальцы до хруста.   
\- Ох, больно!  
\- Больно? – прошипел Стайлз. – Тебе больно, с-сука?! А мне, думаешь, приятно?  
Он вскочил и принялся ходить из угла в угол, ссутулившись и постанывая.  
\- Может, все-таки в медблок? – опасливо спросил Дерек, боясь вмешиваться.  
\- Нас оттуда выгонят, - буркнул Стайлз. – Я уже спрашивал, сказали – вот будете умирать, вот тогда и приходите, а рожайте дома, как положено. Но ты все-таки предупреди Морелл, вдруг я начну умирать.  
  
Дерек накинул майку, влез в кеды и помчался искать Морелл. Он выскочил буквально на десять минут, но когда вернулся, ведя бодрую и собранную Морелл – спальня изменилась до неузнаваемости. Дерек переступил через разбросанные вещи и едва увернулся от пролетевшей мимо книги.  
\- Да чтобы я тебя еще раз подпустил! – заорал растрепанный Стайлз. – Мне больно, черт тебя дери! Мне из-за тебя больно!  
\- Детка, успокойся, - попросил Дерек, не зная, что и сказать.  
Стайлз зарычал, напрыгнул на него и едва не выгрыз из шеи кусок кожи. Дерек с трудом отодрал его от себя и посадил на кровать. Стайлз спорхнул оттуда и снова принялся бродить, то и дело пиная разбросанную одежду.  
\- Пока все в порядке, - резюмировала Морелл.  
Стайлз посмотрел на нее недобро, поморщился и глухо сказал:  
\- Дерек, выставь ее отсюда.  
  
\- Пойдем, - уговаривал Дерек тихим, спокойным голосом.  
Спокойствие давалось ему нелегко, Стайлз то принимался почти бегать от стены к стене, то замирал и едва не падал, громко подвывая и сжимая живот. А еще он порывался нападать на Дерека, исцарапал его всего и, кажется, вывихнул ему два пальца.  
\- Давай погуляем, - ворковал Дерек, выгуливая его по апартаментам.  
Стайлз даже ругаться прекратил, хотя полчаса назад он изливал такую грязь, что Дерек бы обязательно покраснел, если бы вслушивался. Но он слушал только тон – и слышал, что Стайлзу больно и плохо.  
Мисс Морелл зашла к ним еще раз, довольно быстро проверила Стайлза и ушла – Дереку было тяжело выдерживать ее присутствие. Он отлично понимал, что она не враг, и что она помогает, но инстинкты альфы требовали, чтобы к его беременному партнеру никто не прикасался, поэтому, когда Морелл покинула логово – Дерек вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
Стайлз остановился, привалился к его плечу и слабо сказал:  
\- Все, больше не могу, я хочу лечь.  
Это был уже пятый или шестой раз, когда Стайлз ложился, но как показала практика, он не мог вылежать и десяти минут – вскакивал и снова ходил.  
\- Давай ляжем, - миролюбиво согласился Дерек.   
За эти несколько часов он страшно устал – ноги дрожали и в голове гудело. А бедному Стайлзу, наверное, приходилось совсем нелегко.  
\- Окна закрой, - хрипло попросил Стайлз. – Воды дай.   
Дерек быстро зашторил окна, ему и самому дневной свет мешал, раздражал воспаленные глаза. Стайлз попил, отдышался и снова встал. Дерек подхватил его протянутую руку и покорно принялся выгуливать Стайлза.  
  
\- Я не могу, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Я не могу. Не могу.  
Дерек выжал полотенце и заботливо положил его на лоб Стайлзу. Это не слишком помогло - Стайлз обливался потом, стонал, кряхтел и жалобно причитал. Дерек наклонился слишком низко, желая поправить подушку, и каким-то чудом успел увернуться – Стайлз отреагировал как больная кошка, ударив ногтями по раздражителю и едва не вынув Дереку глаз.  
\- Я умираю, - прошелестел Стайлз, даже не заметив. – Я умру. Я не хочу умирать.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал Дерек. – Все будет отлично. Ты справишься.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, как будто впервые видел Дерека и не мог взять в толк – кто это и зачем он тут. Потом в его взгляд вернулся рассудок, Стайлз перевел дыхание и страдальчески зажмурился.  
  
\- Почти все, - уговаривал его Дерек, едва не задыхаясь от волнения.  
Стайлз орал на одной ноте, мотал головой, разбрызгивая слезы, и больно держал Дерека за руку, правда, Дерек почти не замечал этой хватки. Вернее, он отмечал боль, но она казалось ему какой-то далекой и почти нереальной. Прямо перед ним случалось чудо: кровавое – да, страшное – да, и в общем-то, неприглядное, но чудо. Дерек ждал своего ребенка, своего первенца, свой драгоценный подарок от омеги, и не мог отвлекаться на какую-то боль.  
Стайлз взвизгнул особенно высоко, вскинулся, заметался, захрипел и вдруг так напрягся, что весь будто закаменел. Дерек заскрипел зубами, ощутив, что его руку стиснуло как клещами. Ему как раз очень нужны были обе руки, но Стайлз держал его как утопающий, поэтому Дереку приходилось выкручиваться. Он мысленно вознес хвалу мисс Морелл, которая натаскивала его самолично и заставляла ходить на курсы альф, потому что без навыков он бы точно не справился. Он и так был едва жив от ужаса и восторга.   
Стайлз обмяк и только вяло следил мутным взглядом за тем, как Дерек перерезает пуповину. Ребенок не кричал.  
  
Дерек заволновался, поднял его повыше и легонько шлепнул по ягодицам. Тогда младенец издал какой-то тихий, вялый, но отчетливо недовольный крик, как будто хотел сказать «да пошли вы все». Дерек мигом обмыл его и положил Стайлзу на грудь.   
Собственно, и неестественно сонный Стайлз, и подозрительно тихий младенец выглядели помятыми и несчастными. Дерек сменил воду, ополоснул полотенце и попытался обтереть Стайлза, но тот почти никак не реагировал, только инстинктивно прикрыл ладонью маленькую головку с темным мыском.  
\- Стайлз, - шепотом позвал Дерек. – Стайлз?  
\- Когда все это закончится? – вяло, равнодушно спросил Стайлз. – Я устал.  
\- Все закончилось, - сказал ему Дерек.  
Вот теперь его захлестывало ужасом – что-то шло явно не так.  
Стайлз повел глазами, рассмотрел ребенка и вдруг оживился, зашевелился.  
\- На тебя похож, - сказал он довольно. – Правда, похож.  
Ребенок смотрел на него глупо, не мог сфокусироваться и молчал – не пищал и не плакал.  
\- Почему он такой тихий? – насторожился Стайлз.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Дерек.  
\- Так иди и ищи помощь! – завопил Стайлз, разом очнувшись. – Приведи кого-нибудь!!  
  
\- Все-таки странно, что он такой тихий, - покачал головой Стайлз, наблюдая за малышом.  
Тот рассматривал лицо Дерека с такой заинтересованностью, словно понимал, кто перед ним.  
\- Ты же сам слышал, что она сказала, - проворковал Дерек, - бывают тихие дети. Это нормально.  
\- Бывают, - согласился Стайлз. – Плевать мне, что она сказала. Это мой ребенок, я лучше знаю.  
Он осторожно повернул к себе сморщенное личико и мягко, нежно проговорил:  
\- Я все про тебя знаю.  
Малыш несколько секунд глядел на него голубыми глазами, потом повернул головку и снова принялся пялиться на Дерека.  
\- Я ему больше нравлюсь, - обрадовался тот, устраиваясь рядом.  
Вообще, Дерек ужасно хотел лечь и проспать часов десять, но знал, что не ляжет и не уснет. Он хотел смотреть на своего сына и своего Стайлза.  
\- Это ты ему пока нравишься, - Стайлз криво улыбнулся. – А когда-нибудь он скажет, что ты глупый старикан, отстающий от времени, и заберет ключи от твоей машины.  
\- Посмотри какой он большой, - не слушая, пробормотал Дерек. – Посмотри, какой красивый. Какие у него ручки маленькие.  
\- И ножки, - поддакнул Стайлз, поглаживая и ручки, и ножки.  
\- Я придумаю ему красивое, звучное имя, - пообещал Дерек.  
\- Его зовут Дженим, - сообщил Стайлз. – Я так решил.  
Дерек прекратил нежно трогать крошечную согнутую коленку и посмотрел на Стайлза с недоумением.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, - сказал он сухо, - имя первенцу дает отец. Я правильно помню?  
\- Уступи мне, - попросил Стайлз, часто моргая.  
\- Я и так тебе уступаю, - заупрямился Дерек. – Ты из меня веревки вьешь, Стайлз.  
\- Ну, давай поменяемся, - азартно предложил Стайлз. – Ты дашь имена остальным детям, да?  
\- Зная тебя, никому я ничего не дам, - мрачно сказал Дерек. – Что это за имя такое – Дженим?

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Мне нравится, - буркнул он упрямо. – Это Дженим, и все тут.   
\- Вот так, да? – рассердился Дерек. – Тогда вот мой ответ – нет, мы не поменяемся. Я сам дам имя своему ребенку, а ты утрись.  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и ринулся в бой с новыми силами.  
\- Как тебе не стыдно? – спросил он грустно. – Я же его выносил, я его родил, чуть не сдох, блин, пока вытолкал твоего здорового сына, а ты не хочешь уступить мне в мелочи?  
Он посмотрел на Дерека, увидел, что тактика не работает, и зашел с другого края:  
\- А вообще ты прав, - сказал он смирено, - ты отец, ты альфа, а я просто инкубатор. Даже странно, что ты слушаешь меня, я очень ценю это, правда…  
Он осекся, заметив совершенно другую реакцию на свои слова – Дерек широко ухмылялся.  
\- Попробуй еще что-нибудь, - посоветовал Дерек. – Мне даже интересно, что ты придумаешь.  
Стайлз возмутился, открыл рот, чтобы сказать, какая Дерек сволочь и принципиальная скотина, но вместо этого почему-то расплакался, неожиданно даже для себя.  
\- Ого! – присвистнул Дерек. – Тяжелая артиллерия, не рановато ли?  
Стайлз отвернулся от него, заливаясь слезами.   
\- Мой ответ по-прежнему нет, - сообщил бесчувственный Дерек.  
\- Да пошел ты, - прорыдал Стайлз. – Делай что хочешь, отстань от меня.  
Дерек хмыкнул – и именно в эту секунду малыш решил напомнить о себе. Он распахнул розовый рот и взвыл так громко и пронзительно, что у Стайза высохли слезы, а Дерек от неожиданности больно прикусил язык.  
  
\- Что это с ним? – заволновался Стайлз. – Ему больно?  
\- Может он голодный? – предположил Дерек.  
\- Кажется, нет, - Стайлз с паникой потрогал ребенка по щечкам. – Боже, что с ним делать?  
Дерек подхватил младенца и принялся укачивать – тот заткнулся так же неожиданно, как начал голосить.  
\- Что это было? – взволнованно спросил Стайлз.   
\- Мне кажется, он просто испугался, - неуверенно сказал Дерек. – Мы начали кричать, а он перепугался.  
\- Глупый маленький детеныш, - с нежностью проговорил Стайлз. – Дай его сюда. И вообще, наверное надо его покормить.  
Дерек осторожно положил младенца ему на грудь и вздохнул, когда малыш безошибочно приник ртом к выпуклому соску.  
Вообще, Стайлз был совершенно не в восторге от своего нового тела, но сейчас, когда малыш принялся терзать его сосок, Стайлз чувствовал себя почти идеальным. Не только потому, что припухшая, выпуклая грудь могла выкормить его сына, но и потому что Дерек смотрел на него с обожанием, восхищением и… и с похотью, вот же негодяй, животное такое. Стайлз не успел отдышаться, а у этого мерзавца уже огоньки в глазах.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, - сказал вдруг Дерек, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – Дженим так Дженим.   
\- Стоило спорить, - проворчал Стайлз. – Ай, а он кусается!  
\- Чем он кусается, у него зубов нет! – удивился Дерек.  
\- Щипается, - поправил Стайлз. – Это больно, вообще-то.  
Дерек кивнул, присел рядом и сжал двумя пальцами второй сосок.  
\- Даже не думай, - ровно сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек подхватил каплю молока и слизнул ее.  
\- М-м-м, - пробормотал он задумчиво, - как… никак.  
\- Совсем никак? – удивился Стайлз.  
\- Я не распробовал, - честно признался Дерек.  
Стайлз вздохнул и чуть откинулся на спину. Дерек помял сосок сильней, быстро слизнул капли и задумался.  
\- Сладкое, - сказал он с интересом. – Очень похоже на кобылье…  
\- Снова лошадки вылезли, - пробормотал Стайлз. – У тебя какая-то странная фиксация, дорогой.  
\- Отстань, вкусно, - Дерек с жадностью посмотрел на сосок, но Стайлз накрыл его ладонью:  
\- Пошел вон.  
Дерек вздохнул и отступил.

***

Белая, аккуратно сложенная бумага жгла карман. Дерек свернул с многолюдного прохода в карман, присел на скамью у маленького фонтанчика, еще раз вытащил заключение и перечитал, бегая по строчкам растерянным взглядом. Отец Стайлза, шериф Стилински, все-таки не потерял надежды докопаться до правды – и докопался, дело подняли и пересмотрели, нашли виновников, подставивших Стайлза.  
Вернуть Стайлзу его тело никто уже не мог, но ему вернули свободу. Стайлз был свободен и мог покинуть Сансити в любой момент, забрав в качестве компенсации любого из своих детей.  
  
Дерек невидяще посмотрел на фонтан. Еще вчера его жизнь была простой, понятной, размеренной и счастливой.  
Вчера Стайлз уложил детей, забрался к нему на колени и они полчаса смотрели какую-то ужасно скучную передачу про амерзонский совиньон. То есть, это для Дерека было скучно, а Стайлз смотрел с интересом, терся затылком о плечо и бормотал, что вызов принят и он обязательно вырастит хотя бы один куст этого самого совиньона, несмотря на то, что тому требуется целая куча условий.  
Дерек почти уснул, невольно прислушиваясь к сонному дыханию детей и к зловещим планам Стайлза, но у того внезапно изменилось настроение. Стайлз извернулся, оседлал его колени и полез целоваться. Дерек любил с ним целоваться – у Стайлза были отзывчивые мягкие губы, которые быстро припухали и начинали выглядеть просто непристойно. Стайлз тоже любил целоваться и не любил отдавать Дереку инициативу, поэтому даже нежные, томные поцелуи очень быстро перерастали в войну языков, которая заканчивалась одинаково. Дерек не успел подхватить его под задницу и утащить в спальню – Стайлз спорхнул с дивана, ехидно улыбнулся, расстегивая альфе ширинку, схватил за член и повел за собой.   
И Дерек, конечно, пошел.   
А теперь вся эта идиллия оказалась под большим-большим вопросом. Разумеется, Стайлз заслужил свободу, но. Дерек запинался за это «но», и не мог решиться на какой-либо поступок.  
Дереку казалось, что Стайлз счастлив здесь, с ним и детьми. А раз он счастлив, значит, никуда не уйдет, значит, можно отдать ему документы, Стайлз спрячет их в сейф, и они будут жить и дальше - счастливо и дружно. Но тут же его начинали грызть сомнения – а что, если на самом деле Стайлз не так счастлив? Что, если Дерек не успеет договорить, а Стайлз схватит сумку и сбежит, сверкая пятками? От этого варианта у Дерека разом заныли все зубы, как будто он глотнул ледяной воды.   
  
Он побрел в сторону детской площадки, почти не замечая, что с ним здороваются многочисленные знакомые. Стайлза он заметил сразу, тот ворковал над близняшками, ужасно напоминая взъерошенного воробья. Близняшки веселились, нарочно роняя бутылочки с молоком, которые Стайлз пытался им всучить. Стайлз, кажется, почти дошел до пределов отчаяния, но близняшки весело пищали.  
Дженим мирно сидел в сторонке, собирая из шестеренок и разбросанных деталей какой-то очередной механизм. Дерек испытал мимолетный приступ отцовской гордости – Дженим отличался удивительной усидчивостью и тихой, но почти маниакальной любовью к механизмам. Дерек хоть теперь увидел, насколько странным он был сам, когда был маленьким, и мысленно поблагодарил родителей, за то, что не стали его тормошить, а позволили ковыряться в деталях и проводках. И Дженима он не собирался отрывать от его занятия, только мимолетно погладил по коротко стриженным черным волосам. Дженим отмахнулся, высунул язык и принялся сосредоточенно крутить шестеренки.   
  
Стайлз, увидев его, просиял и развел руками.  
\- Не знаю, что и делать, - сказал он с веселой злостью. – Ну ты посмотри на них.  
Дерек мимолетно поцеловал его в висок и присел на корточки перед близняшками. Они с интересом посмотрели в ответ разноцветными глазами – Дерек понятия не имел, откуда в их со Стайлзом потомство затесалась гетерохромия, но он уже привык к тому, что его дочки… необычные.  
\- Не могу покормить, - сказал Стайлз, положив ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Я вижу, - согласился Дерек, поднял бутылочку и обтер соску.   
И Лора, и Кора посмотрели на него хищно, синхронно пискнули и протянули ручки, предчувствуя новый виток веселья. Дерек отдал бутылочку Лоре, просто потому, что она была старшей, появилась на свет на пару минут раньше, чем сестра. Лора вякнула и приготовилась ронять бутылочку… и не уронила, увидев, что ее близняшке бутылочку никто не предложил. Кора требовательно запищала, требовательные нотки сменились жалобными, она захныкала и покрутила головой. Дерек терпеливо ждал, едва заметно усмехнувшись, когда Лора принялась жадно чмокать, даже не думая упускать добычу. Кора начала пищать громче, почти со слезами.  
\- Ну хватит, - вмешался Стайлз. – Дай ей бутылочку.  
Не выдержал, слабак.  
Дерек обтер вторую соску и отдал бутылочку, плач затих, близнецы принялись послушно чмокать.   
\- Я бы отругал тебя за твои методы, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. – Но они работают.  
Дерек встал, посмотрел на Стайлза… и снова вспомнил о гложущем его документе.  
  
\- Ты сегодня рано, - принялся болтать Стайлз, не заметив больного, испытывающего взгляда альфы. – Я думал еще часик их помариновать, а потом идти домой, а то они к вечеру разыграются…  
Дерек кивнул, особо не прислушиваясь. У него было тяжело на душе.  
\- Что с тобой? – проницательно спросил Стайлз, заглядывая в глаза. – Что случилось?  
\- Просто устал, - вильнул Дерек.   
\- Какая-то гадкая сломанная пароварка упирается всеми своими проводками? – съехидничал Стайлз.   
\- Угу, - равнодушно ответил Дерек.  
\- Да что с тобой? – Стайлз потрогал его лоб, зачем-то принялся считать пульс. - Ты сам не свой.  
\- Я просто устал, - повторил Дерек. – Пойдем домой?  
Стайлз посмотрел на него очень внимательно, Дерек постарался улыбнуться, но видимо, чего-то в этой улыбке не хватало, потому что настороженность из глаз Стайлза никуда не делась.  
\- Ну пойдем, - наконец решил тот. – Дженим, зайка, собирай свои игрушки.  
  
Дженим неспешно встал, поддернул шортики, взял сумку и принялся солидно, по-хозяйски заталкивать туда свои детальки. Он выглядел так забавно и по-деловому, что Стайлз фыркнул, и даже Дерека немного отпустило. Дженим поддернул сумочку, надел ее на плечо и посмотрел с недоумением, не понимая, почему на него смотрят и улыбаются.  
\- Пойдем, - спохватился Стайлз и взял его за руку.   
Дерек ловко подхватил близняшек, и пошел следом за Стайлзом.   
Тот заливался соловьем, успевая попутно здороваться, выспрашивать у Дженима, что тот собирает на этот раз, еще и рассказывать Дереку, как ловко и удачно он отбил у Айзека какую-то особенную грядку, на которой совиньон будет расти и колоситься, и тогда имя Стайлза впишут в анналы, а Айзек поймет как был неправ. Обычно Дерек внимательно выслушивал его треп, но на этот раз он угукал исключительно рассеянно, и все думал о проклятом освобождении.  
Стайлз остановился так резко, что Дерек едва не налетел на него.  
\- Да что такое? – требовательно спросил Стайлз. – Ты меня совсем не слушаешь.  
\- Понимаешь, - Дерек выдохнул и пошел рядом. – У нас на работе есть один парень…  
\- Я его знаю? – тут же спросил Стайлз.   
\- У нас полсотни человек работает, - Дерек усмехнулся. – Даже я не всех знаю.  
\- Ну и что с тем парнем? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- У него понимаешь… - Дерек замялся. – Он сказал, что его омегу оправдали и освободили.  
\- Это же хорошо? – неуверенно спросил Стайлз. – У них дети есть?  
Да, - чуть не брякнул Дерек. – Трое.  
\- Вроде есть, - проговорил он уклончиво. – Не знаю. Просто этот парень… он не хочет говорить омеге об освобождении.  
\- Как так? – поразился Стайлз. – Почему?  
\- Боится, что тот его бросит.  
\- Глупость какая-то, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Разве это честно? Может, омега домой хочет? И вообще, а ты почему об этом думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - Дерек демонстративно пожал плечами, близняшки захихикали. – Мне его жалко, он хочет как лучше.   
\- Тогда он должен сказать, - безапелляционно сказал Стайлз. – Это будет честно.  
\- А вдруг его бросят?  
\- Ну, значит, он мудак, - Стайлз улыбнулся. – Туда ему и дорога.  
Дерек кивнул и четко, кристально ясно понял две вещи – он должен сказать Стайлзу, что тот свободен, и он не скажет ни за что на свете. Стайлз – это центр его мира, и Стайлзу хорошо здесь, с детьми, в своей оранжерее, с Дереком. Если нужно – Дерек будет лезть из кожи, чтобы делать Стайлза счастливым, но не отпустит, не даст выбора. Это будет тяжело, но это нужно.  
  
\- Когда у тебя течка? – спросил он, перебив треп о петуньях, которые разрослись и чем-то там мешали Стайлзу.  
\- Через два месяца, - сообщил тот, посчитав что-то на пальцах. – А что?  
\- Ну что, - Дерек подвигал бровями.  
\- Ты же сам предложил отдохнуть годик? – насторожился Стайлз.  
\- Девочкам почти два года, - возразил Дерек. – Разве ты не отдохнул?  
Девочкам как раз надоело сидеть спокойно и они принялись дергать его за волосы, щипать за уши и похлопывать по щекам. Дерек терпел.  
\- Ну… отдохнул, наверное, - неуверенно сказал Стайлз. – Но у нас и так трое детей… я с четвертым совсем с ума сойду…  
\- Дженима можно отдать в садик, - предложил Дерек. – Он ведь почти взрослый будет.  
\- Нет, - холодно сказал Стайлз. – Нет, и забудь об этом.  
\- Ты не можешь держать его в изоляции до совершеннолетия, - заспорил Дерек, свернув на давний камень преткновения.  
\- До совершеннолетия не могу, - согласился Стайлз. – А до школы могу. Ну посмотри на него, его же наверняка начнут обижать, он у нас такой глупый мишка.  
  
Дерек только позавчера своими глазами видел, как глупый мишка Дженим врезал кудряшке Макколов по носу за то, что тот не восхитился какими-то каракулями, так что Дерек бы возразил… но решил не возражать.  
  
\- Нет, ты не подумай, - Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я не против маленького, но Дерек!  
\- Мы подумаем, - согласился Дерек, уловил невысказанную мысль. – Давай пару месяцев подумаем.  
Что там думать – в течку Стайлз будет стелиться, как маленькая шлюшка, а Дерек совершенно случайно забудет принять подавитель. Тогда Стайлз точно никуда не уйдет - куда он пойдет с животом? Гадкий план, подлый, но эффективный.   
Дерек немного воспрянул духом и подбросил близняшек выше. Те запищали, а Кора, у которой был более кровожадный характер, укусила его за ухо.

\- Ты что, и сегодня хочешь? – удивился Стайлз.  
Он был розовый, теплый после горячего душа. Отросшие волосы торчали слипшимися колючками, на мокрых длинных ресницах все еще подрагивали капли.  
\- Хочу, - согласился Дерек. – Иди сюда.  
\- Я устал вообще-то, - проворчал Стайлз и послушно посеменил к кровати.   
\- Значит, будешь отдыхать, - решил Дерек и повалил его на подушки.  
Стайлз на секунду вскинулся, прислушиваясь, но дверь спальни была плотно закрыта, как и дверь детской.  
\- Все спят, - успокоил его Дерек. – Перевернись на спину.  
  
Стайлз удобно устроился, подпихнув подушки себе под плечи, и закинул руки за голову.  
\- Это мой максимум на сегодня, - сказал он честно. – Стайлз устал и задолбался, он хочет отдыхать и стаканчик теплого молока перед сном.   
\- Стайлз все получит, - пообещал Дерек и наполз на него всем телом.   
Стайлз хихикал и блаженно вздыхал, подставляя под поцелуи щеки, шею, плечи и грудь. Дерек медленно ласкал его, топил в нежности, пока Стайлз не начал жмуриться и ощутимо млеть.  
\- Ты такой странный сегодня, - невнятно пробормотал Стайлз.   
\- Тебе хорошо? – спросил Дерек, каким-то чудом удержавшись, чтобы не закончить «со мной».  
\- Да-а, - выдохнул Стайлз.  
Дерек погладил его по контуру губ и протолкнул два пальца в рот. Стайлз принялся посасывать их, обводить языком и пошло, громко чмокать. Дерек приник к его плоским розовым соскам, прикусил один и покатал по рту.  
\- Может, хватит уже? – взмолился Стайлз, пытаясь отпихнуть его. – Трахни меня.   
Дерек опрокинул его на живот, развел ягодицы и принялся вылизывать приоткрытую, аккуратную дырочку. Во время течки Стайлз был мокрый, как сучка, но сейчас он был едва-едва влажным, несмотря на возбуждение, так что Дерек не пожалел слюны.   
\- Господи, - прохныкал Стайлз, крутя задницей. – Ну хватит уже!  
Дерек повернул его набок, устроился рядом и подхватил согнутую в колене ногу.  
\- Очень странный, - Стайлз откинулся затылком на его плечо. – Что ты натворил, признавайся.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – уточнил Дерек, мягко толкаясь бедрами.  
\- Сейчас не надо, - милостиво позволил Стайлз. – Потом.  
  
\- Ну? – лениво спросил он, рисуя пальцем на влажной груди Дерека узоры. – Давай, рассказывай.  
\- Все в порядке, - буркнул Дерек, жмурясь. – Стайлз, все хорошо, спи.   
\- Виляешь ты, - покачал головой Стайлз.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Вовсе ды-а-а! – Стайлз зевнул, потянулся и приткнулся сбоку. – Завтра с утра не уходи, поможешь мне отнести вещи в прачечную.  
\- Ладно, - Дерек дотянулся до ночника и выключил его.  
\- Не «ладно», а не забудь, - строго сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек поцеловал его в краешек рта и задремал, прислушиваясь к сонному дыханию.   
  
На периферии метнулась какая-то важная тревожная мысль, но Дерек упустил ее и не смог вспомнить.

***

\- Ах ты подлая сволочь!  
Удар был такой силы, что Дерек не просто проснулся и скатился с кровати, но и шарахнулся почти на ярд – и все за одну секунду.  
Стайлз аж трясся от злости, мятые штаны в его руках тоже тряслись и тонко позвякивали пряжкой на ремне.  
\- Да как ты… да что ты… да ты вообще! – Стайлз так рассвирепел, что не мог договорить до конца ни одного предложения.  
Наконец он в порыве чувств швырнул в Дерека штанами, схватил порядком измятое белое письмо и потряс им.  
Вот черт.  
Все верно – ночью Стайлз сказал про прачечную, и Дерек ведь еще подумал о том, что письмо он не уничтожил, оно осталось в кармане. А утром Стайлз принялся собирать одежду и как обычно почистил карманы штанов от фантиков, шестеренок и мусора. Стайлз всегда это делал, и вот он наткнулся на письмо. Вот черт.  
  
\- Я все объясню, - быстро проговорил Дерек.  
Стайлз кивнул, схватил с тумбочки графин и запустил им в Дерека. Следом полетели гребень, будильник и тяжелое реле, которое Дженим еще позавчера принес показать, и забыл забрать. От барахла Дерек удачно увернулся, но вот реле больно стукнуло его в плечо.  
\- Стайлз, давай успокоимся и поговорим, - предложил Дерек, отступая. – Я все объясню, правда, перестань.  
\- Что ты мне вчера голову морочил! – бушевал Стайлз. – Как ты посмел вообще! И ты меня еще… да у тебя совсем совести нет?!  
Он вдруг прекратил орать, сел на край кровати и нахохлился.  
\- Вот так, - опасливо пробормотал Дерек. – Давай поговорим, я же хотел как лучше…  
\- А я понимаю, - процедил Стайлз и посмотрел на него в упор. – Ты себе хотел как лучше. Это же не ты… подстилка!  
\- Я к тебе так никогда не относился! – возмутился Дерек. – Разве я тебя обижал?  
\- Я тебя не выбирал, - прошипел Стайлз. – Я тебя не хотел, а когда у меня появился шанс выбраться на свободу – ты решил у меня его отобрать.  
У Дерека в глазах потемнело.  
\- Ну чего тебе не хватает? – спросил он беспомощно. – Что мне сделать, Стайлз?  
\- Ничего, - холодно сказал Стайлз. – Ты и так все сделал.  
\- Ну перестань, - Дерек попытался взять его за руку. – Что тебе делать там, в большом мире? Там тебя никто не ждет. Мы ведь были счастливы зде…  
Стайлз четко и сильно ударил его в лицо, Дерек захлебнулся и принялся сплевывать кровью.  
\- Не говори мне про счастье, - процедил Стайлз. – Ты не был в моей шкуре.   
Он вскочил, вытащил сумку и принялся зашвыривать туда свои вещи.  
  
\- Я тебя не отпущу! – заявил Дерек, встав у двери.  
Стайлз поморщился, сунул расческу в боковой карман, открыл вторую полку и принялся сгребать вещи Дженима.  
\- Я тебя не отпущу, - повторил Дерек. – Ни одного, ни с мелким.   
\- О, верно! – вдруг вспомнил Стайлз и прекратил выгребать одежду. – Ошейник сними.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мне что, звать на помощь охрану? – жестко спросил Стайлз. – Я свободен, я больше не твоя собственность, сними с меня ошейник, Дерек, и катись к черту.  
Дерек неохотно сковырнул ногтем плотно сидящую крышечку на ошейнике, прижал большой палец к датчику. Электронный замочек щелкнул и открылся, Стайлз отшвырнул ошейник подальше и потрогал белую, незагорелую полосу на шее.  
\- Наконец-то, - выплюнул он сквозь зубы.   
\- Одумайся, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Ты ведь мой… мы же пара, куда ты пойдешь?  
\- Мой, мой! – завелся Стайлз. – Я только это и слышу, то мое, и это мое, и вот это мое, а у тебя, Стайлз, ничего нет, и знаешь почему?  
\- Я так не го…  
\- Потому, что ты, Стайлз, ебаная собственность! – проорал Стайлз ему прямо в лицо. – Ты вещь, сучка, брюхо! Свободы захотел? Да хрен там, никогда, никогда…  
Он отдышался и сказал почти спокойно.  
\- Ты сволочь, понял? Отойди от двери.  
Дерек подчинился.  
  
Стайлз вытащил из кровати сонного, вялого Дженима, торопливо одел его, двигая как живую куклу, взял за руку и закинул на плечо сумку. Дженим спал на ходу и раздраженно всхныкивал.   
\- Девочек я пока забрать не могу, - ледяным тоном проговорил Стайлз. – Но я добьюсь того, чтобы их вернули мне.  
Дерек хотел что-то сказать, но Стайлз повернулся к нему спиной и повел Дженима прочь.  
  
За спиной остались апартаменты, где он прожил несколько лет, бассейн, где они с Дереком частенько плавали и учили плавать Дженима, переулок, который заканчивался тупичком, где подавали отличный кофе. Стайлз вышел из квартала и заколебался, раздумывая не зайти ли ему напоследок в оранжерею, где он каждый день ковырялся со цветами и достиг немалых успехов. Но не пошел, а свернул в центральный зал. Мимо него спешили другие парочки – в субботнее утро все хотели занять прачечную. Стайлз сухо кивал знакомым и отворачивался, избегая удивленных взглядов.  
На площади было пусто – только в углу подиума, завернувшись в цветные покрывала, спала какая-то парочка. Стайлз обошел их, подхватил Дженима на руки и зашагал по лестнице наверх, к большой стальной двери почти под самым потолком пещеры. Дверь открылась, Стайлз вышел и прищурился, разом ослепнув от дневного света.  
  
Наверху шел дождь. Стайлз растерялся до глубины души, увидев вместо пустынной равнины зеленую цветущую степь. Кажется, они когда-то смотрели с Дереком передачу про озеленение пустынь, но это казалось таким далеким и несбыточным делом, что Стайлз не воспринял всерьез. За воротами стояли вертолеты, дождь лупил по выпуклым лобовым стеклам, стекал в прорытые траншеи, загороженные ливневками.  
Дождь пах озоном и почему-то – растертой полынью. Дженим повис на руке и недовольно засопел.

Шею грело знакомое дыхание.   
\- Тебе есть куда идти? – серьезно спросил Дерек, держа руки при себе.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - отозвался Стайлз, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Нет, серьезно, куда ты пойдешь? – Дерек осторожно взял его за плечо и повернул лицом к себе.  
Стайлз вскинул брови, увидев, что Дерек так и пошел за ним в одних пижамных штанах – босой и голый до пояса.  
\- Думаю, отец какое-то время приютит нас, - неохотно ответил Стайлз. - Насколько я помню, в нашем районе очень плохо относились к омегам.  
\- Послушай, - Дерек вздохнул. – В Калифорнии есть городок, который называется Бикон-Хиллз, я там вырос. Там живет моя семья, они будут рады тебе и особенно – ему.  
Он кивнул на Дженима.   
\- Что тебя тут держит? – спросил вдруг Стайлз. – Поедем со мной?  
\- Я не могу, - признался Дерек. – Я же заключил контракт, его нельзя разорвать. Но ты можешь поехать к моим родителям и там ждать меня… если захочешь.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Десять лет, - ровно ответил Дерек. – А можешь и не ждать, если я так и не пришелся тебе по душе. Но они позаботятся о мелком…и тебе не дадут пропасть.  
\- Ясно, - Стайлз помолчал. – А ты… ну? Будешь ждать?  
\- Я не могу, - глухо сказал Дерек. – Когда ты уйдешь, меня снова вернут в резерв альф и мне придется выбирать новую омегу.  
Стайлз прищурился.  
\- Ждешь с нетерпением? – спросил он едко, ежась под зонтосферой. – На этот раз выбирай внимательно, может, повезет.  
\- Зачем ты это говоришь? – тихо спросил Дерек. – Я выбрал тебя с первого взгляда, как только увидел твои фотографии. Мне больше никто не нужен.  
Стайлз сглотнул, пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
\- В общем, желаю удачи, - сказал он, стискивая зубы. – Присматривай за девочками.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Просто уйди, - приказал Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. – Уходи.  
  
Через несколько минут он повернулся и увидел, что кроме них с Дженимом на крыльце больше никого нет.   
\- Папа, я хочу домой, - вяло сказал Дженим. – Мы пойдем домой?  
\- Да, - терпеливо сказал Стайлз, поглядывая на вертолеты, - мы… мы пойдем домой, да.   
Он резко повернулся, схватил Дженима на руки и рванул обратно, притормозив только на лестнице, чтобы не свернуть себе и сыну шеи. Основная масса жителей уже прошла, коридоры опустели, поэтому Стайлз несся, как угорелый, почти не замечая, как хлопает за спиной сумка. Он свернул в свой квартал, промчался мимо оранжереи, чуть не впечатался в фонтан и обогнул бассейн, влетел в тихую квартиру и замер, поставив Дженима на пол.  
  
Дерек обнаружился в детской. Он сидел, согнувшись над розовенькими кроватями, и в его фигуре, в его понурых плечах, в опущенной голове была такая боль, что у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не видел Дерека сломленным, но Дерек сломался и ничем не напоминал того нахального, самоуверенного альфу, каким Стайлз увидел его впервые.  
\- Папа, я хочу спать, - буркнул Дженим, совершенно равнодушный к развернувшимся страстям.  
Дерек окаменел и недоверчиво повернулся. Дженим пробурчал что-то под нос, выбрался из футболочки, залез в свою разобранную кровать, накрылся одеялом с головой и затих.  
  
Дерек смотрел.   
Стайлз перевел дыхание и кинулся к нему, вернее, его буквально кинуло, и он опомнился только в крепких объятиях. Дерек беспорядочно целовал его лицо и волосы, держал так крепко, как будто Стайлз не прижимался к нему, а наоборот, выдирался из хватки. Но Стайлз и не думал выдираться, он покорно принимал свалившийся на него шквал нежности.  
\- Ты, - бормотал Дерек, целуя его глаза и брови, - ты меня с ума сведешь, ты!  
Стайлз подставлял губы, подставлял шею, ерошил черные волосы ладонями и блаженно постанывал.  
\- Я хочу спать! – капризно сказал Дженим, не вылезая из кокона.

Дерек схватил Стайлза в охапку, вытащил из детской и ногой ухитрился закрыть дверь.  
\- Зачем ты меня отпустил? – жалобно сказал Стайлз, обнимая Дерека за шею. – Нужно было сразу показать мне эту бумажку. Ну как я могу уйти! Зачем я вообще с тобой связался? Куда я теперь без тебя? А дети! И что, я зря отбил у Айзека грядку?  
Дерек был готов прямо сейчас пойти и нарычать на Айзека, лишь бы Стайлз был счастлив. Стайлз выдохнул и принялся целовать Дерека в колючие скулы, теперь настала очередь Дерека терпеть и покорно сносить нежность. Стайлз бормотал что-то, жаловался и клялся, но Дерек, все еще оглушенный потрясением, не улавливал смысла слов. Он понимал только то, что Стайлз с ним, и Стайлз не уйдет – значит, все хорошо.  
\- Глупый ты глупый, - бормотал Стайлз, покусывая его пальцы, которыми Дерек пытался погладить курносое лицо. – Глупая альфа.  
Дерек заткнул его поцелуем.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - честно сказал Стайлз, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты мне нравишься. Я тебя люблю. Я хочу носить твоих детей. И давай пригласим папу в гости? Он наверняка захочет посмотреть, как мы тут живем.  
\- Да, - бездумно ответил Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по затылку. – Все, что захочешь, да. Только потом.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, куснул его за щеку и неохотно отстранился.  
\- Боже, какой страшный и странный день, - сказал он задумчиво и тут же спохватился. – Одежда сама себя не постирает. Дерек, отомри давай, у нас еще куча дел!  
Дерек кивнул и принялся собирать вещи в корзину, Стайлз как обычно раздавал указания и суетился, и его бурная деятельность наполняла Дерека кипучим, сладким счастьем.  
Это же была его омега, его порывистый мальчик, его славный, энергичный, страстный Стайлз.  
  
Пара.


End file.
